


Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain (伴雨而行)

by sennhang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于Draco Malfoy来说，日子一直都是阴雨绵绵的。无论是比喻还是字面意思上都是。一切都开始于他一不小心召唤出来的云，一朵脾气不好的云。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain (伴雨而行)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234222) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



 

他的斗篷在几分钟内就湿透了。在三个防渗咒、好几个干燥咒，还有一把召唤来的雨伞的保护下，他的裤子依然还是被淋湿了。

 

 

Draco尽可能地拽低了帽檐，至少他的脸可以在不消停的雨里躲一会儿。他可不想要这朵云飞得再低一些，让雨水透过帽子滴进他的眼睛里，不过就算真这样他也不会感到惊讶了。在Draco召唤出雨伞的时候他正在往医疗翼走去，他的头几乎要被那朵云吞没，口鼻被冰冷的薄雾萦绕，Draco已经无法控制住自己的恐慌，他甚至下意识的把召唤出来的雨伞变不见了。

 

 

“至少它还没有打雷，”Goyle试图安慰他，并和Draco以及他那正在不停下雨的云保持着一张床的安全距离。

 

 

Draco忍不住呻吟了一声，他真的很希望Goyle没有说过这句话，毕竟对于一朵似乎极度敏感的云来说，这听上去更像是一句提醒而不是安抚。如果此时Draco有胆子抬头看的话，他会发现云在听到打雷的时候小小振奋了一下。他现在最不需要的就是来自闪电的打击了。

 

 

“哦天啊，”Pomfrey夫人在赶到医疗翼后忍不住感慨道，“可怜的孩子，你会需要不少的感冒魔药（Pepper-Up），记住我的话。”她赶紧赶到Draco的身边，手里握着魔杖，“你总是看起来弱不经风。”

 

 

“弱不经风？”Draco有些气急败坏。

 

 

“ _云咒撤回！_ ”Pomfey施了咒，但是什么事都没发生，于是她清清嗓子又试了一遍。“ _云咒撤回！_ ”

 

 

Draco惊恐地吸了口气。“Flitwick教授早就试过那个了，”他嚷道，“你应该想出个更好的办法。”他看见Fomfey握住魔杖的手攥紧了，于是又赶紧加上“夫人”二字。

 

 

Pomfrey又连施了三个咒语，虽然都是无声咒，但Draco很容易就认出来分别是 _咒立停、消影无踪、_ 以及让Draco彻底恐慌起来的 _防渗咒_ ，这说明Pomfrey已经放弃解开咒语而试图解决副作用了。终于在Pomfrey召来感冒魔药时Draco失去了他仅剩的耐心。他跳下床，Pomfrey赶紧退后了几步好避开溅的到处都是的雨水。

 

 

“我没感冒也不需要感冒魔药！但是我有朵巨大的云在我头顶上，如果你能把它 _挪走_ 我会很感激。”话音刚落，云彩立刻发出了威胁一般的轰隆声，而Draco觉得他似乎在眼角处瞥见了一道明亮快速的闪电，但是他不敢抬头确认那是不是真的。

 

 

Pomfrey却十分镇定地点点头。“很好，正如我所想的，”她边说边召来一瓶镇定魔药（Calming Draught）。“每天早上吃一勺感冒魔药，然后每六小时吃一勺镇定魔药，”她吩咐道。

 

 

Draco努力不让自己气得跺脚。“这是个搞砸了的咒语，”声音从他咬紧的牙缝里钻出来，“这不关什么身体状况的事。”

 

 

“Malfoy先生，这是你的专业看法？”

 

 

“这他妈的是常识！”Drac终于喊了出来，伴着一道绝不会认错的明亮闪电。这让Draco后背的毛发都立了起来，他很确定他感受到了一阵强烈的电流窜过他的身体，或者以极小的可能，那只是一阵恐慌。

 

 

Pomfrey的眉毛快要挑到了发际线。“我建议你用个大点的勺子。”她吸了口气把药递给Draco，后者只好接过来，毕竟这是唯一的治疗方式了。“你今天的课可以不用去上了，”她又说道， Goyle小小地欢呼了一声，激动得跳下床。“而你，Goyle先生”，Pomfrey大声说道，“你已经完成了陪同的任务，是时候该返回课堂了。”

 

 

Goyle立刻又变得垂头丧气，这让Draco有点可怜他。

 

 

“我弱不经风的体质很需要精神上的支持，”他一本正经地声明这一点。

 

 

Draco非常怀疑Pomfrey在努力控制她自己不去翻白眼。“既然如此，就这样吧，”她叹了口气，“还不赶紧离开。”

 

 

Goyle看上去依旧很沮丧，Draco只好踩着水走向他：灌满雨水的鞋让他有些后悔刚才坐在床上；如果他站着，至少斗篷会把两只脚遮得很好。

 

 

“你已经不用去上课了，毕竟你是我的精神支柱，”Draco有点不耐心地给他解释。然后他又想了一遍这句话，他感觉好像他的胃被打了一拳，因为他发现这的确是事实。Goyle的确是他的精神支柱。毕竟在这个难以忍受的城堡里，他是他所剩的唯一朋友了。 _这听上去挺让人郁闷的。_

 

 

Goyle看上去依旧很困惑，并没有恢复他早些时候的喜悦。“精神支柱都干什么？”他粗重的眉毛皱在了一起。

 

 

Draco不得不思考了下这个问题，Goyle总是会问一些奇怪的问题。“吃巧克力还有闲聊，”他最后得出结论。

 

 

Goyle看上去如释重负，咧嘴笑起来，“我想我能做到。”

 

 

“来吧，我们该走了，”Draco说着，又恼怒地瞥了Pomfrey夫人一眼。

 

 

她说话时的眼神有点过分和蔼了，让人不由得有些不安，“记得明天早上第一时间检查，亲爱的，我们得看看咒语会不会变得更配合。”

 

 

Draco对她有些不满的点点头，他想知道她是不是在读他的心，是不是还有点可怜他。 _我在校外有很多朋友，而且他们个个都有钱有势_ ，他对着她想到，以防她是个不为人知的读心者。在他推着Goyle离开这里之前，他都得强迫自己施展大脑封闭术保护他的思想。

 

 

暴风雨正在屋外肆虐，狂风不断试图将雨从窗户里吹进霍格沃茨，但是都被咒语挡回去了。无论是谁施的咒语，Draco都希望现在那人能帮帮自己，不过看起来很有可能是Dumbledore了。

 

 

“作为你的精神支柱，我是不是需要也被淋湿？”在他们转过墙角离开医疗翼后，Goyle喘气问道。

 

 

Draco赶紧放开了Goyle，意识到自己已经拽着可怜的Goyle以一个对方跟不上的速度离开那里。更糟的是，似乎只要他接触到无论什么东西或者人，他的云都会很高兴地浇他们一身雨。

 

 

“对不起，”他掏出魔杖，用湿滑冰冷的手，在Goyle对自己施咒语之前对他念了一个干燥咒，却让Goyle的长袍立刻起了火。Draco仿佛又看到Goyle深陷火中的那一幕，于是他赶紧低下头并试图控制颤抖的手指将魔杖放回去。

 

 

“这不又都干了吗，”Draco过了一会儿才抬头说道。

 

 

“谢了。”Goyle整理了下他的长袍，看上去似乎对自己已经变干的衣服感到惊讶，就好像他从来没遇见过这种事情一样。Draco扬起了唇角，让Goyle惊讶总是很简单。

 

 

“走吧。我需要淋浴（shower）。一个 _温暖的_ 淋浴，”Draco说着拐了个弯朝着公共休息室前进，想着Goyle会跟上来。

 

 

 

公共休息室位于高耸的西塔楼丛中的一个，而且很不幸的是最狭小的那一座塔楼。只有休息室稍微大一些，而宿舍都很小还不透气，每一间里都有三张床还有一个小衣橱。不过Draco的宿舍间实际上要比看上去的更小一些，因为他和Goyle和Ernie Macmillan这两个打呼噜很吵的人住在一起，再加上Goyle的体型和Ernie的自负，那间小屋子还能装得下他们简直就是一个奇迹。

 

 

 

不过话说回来， _如果我们今天晚上没有被淹死，那将会是另外一个奇迹，_ 他想。如果一会儿Ernie发现Pomfrey并没有把Draco的云变没，他一定会吓得惊慌失色的。好吧，我们把话说的婉转点儿，Ernie对于他要和两个斯莱特林住在一起的事实并没有表现得那么激动。只不过是每天睡觉之前，他都要对着他的床周围施上不少的保护咒语，生怕Draco和Goyle会在他睡着的时候杀了自己。Draco曾发誓这种事情绝不会发生，“如果我想谋杀你的话，Ernie，”那天晚上Draco对他说，“你放心，我绝对会找个牵扯不到我的地方。”自此，Ernie再也不敢独自进出了。

 

 

Draco依旧还在质疑回到霍格沃茨是否是个明智的选择，不过他也没什么好挑的，毕竟去年一整年学生们都没有接受到正规的教育，而同时霍格沃茨宣称对每一个没通过N.E.W.T.考试、或是没参加考试的学生敞开大门。Draco觉得自己有实力通过N.E.W.T.的，不过似乎考官们都不怎么同意这个观点。他很清楚地记得在他没能施展出一个有形守护神的时候，Tofty教授失望地摇头。“我还记得你在O.W.L.中的表现，”他一边说一边在一张旧得泛黄的羊皮纸上写了个差（poor），“你本应该做的更好才对。”

 

 

于是Draco只剩下了三种选择：去德姆斯特朗，在家补习，或者回霍格沃茨。德姆斯特朗听起来又冷又没什么吸引力，在家补习听起来不怎么靠谱还很无聊，而回到霍格沃茨就像是一种折磨。不过依然是他的最佳选择，不选这个就太傻了。

 

 

这么想着，Draco突然被一尊冷酷的人马雕像挡住了，后者竖起掌心大声叫道；“停下！”

 

 

“作为一匹马，你可是真够霸道的，”Draco小声嘟囔到。

 

 

人马没搭理他，“说出明天作业的完整清单，不然你们将无法通过。”

 

 

Goyle被激怒了，“明天可是星期六！”

 

 

“那就要星期一的，”人马坚持道。

 

 

“一篇关于 _Ubbly博士的忘却药膏_ 的论文，还有一篇关于 _盖普元素变形法则的重要特例_ 的论文，”Draco背诵出了作业。 

 

 

不过人马依旧很期待地看着他。

 

 

Draco咬牙。“ _如果我拖延工作，我就是个二流货！（If I leave it till later, I'm a big second-rater!）_ ”，他咆哮着说到，还伴着一道闪电。

 

 

 

 

人马赶紧跳到一边，“你可以通过了。”

 

 

Draco脚步沉重地走进空荡的公共休息室，“我恨Granger。给她改塔楼密码的权限是谁的好主意？”

 

 

“是McGonall的！”，Goyle对于自己知道答案而感到骄傲，不过很快他又严肃起来，“呃，刚才那是个反问句？”

 

 

“观察得真不错，”Draco说，他愁眉苦脸地盯着他脚下的小水洼，突然打了个哆嗦，想起来他该洗个热水澡。不是因为他的皮肤还需要更多的水，他只是不知道在这种绝境还能怎么办。

 

 

半个小时后，他的确感觉好一点了，热水澡让他稍微暖和了一些。换下湿透的衣服，他穿上了他的龙皮靴子还披上了他最厚的披风。Draco喝了点儿感冒魔药，立刻就感觉好多了，然后他还吞了一大口的镇定魔药，不过除了困倦他没感觉到什么变化。在他感觉好一点的那一刻，头顶的乌云突然缩小了变浅了，还飞得高了些。毛毛雨缓缓地下着，雨滴也变得温暖而温柔。

 

 

在接下来的两个小时里，Draco坐在休息室炉边一把有些黏糊糊的褐色扶手椅上，和Goyle一起吃掉他藏起来的糖果，他还趁机教他的朋友如何下棋。他之前教过Goyle不少次，但是那些知识似乎很快就会跑出Goyle的脑袋消失了。

 

 

当他们的同学开始涌进入公共休息室时，Draco的斗篷开始滴水了，而且头顶的云膨胀了不少并向Draco和扶椅泼洒着雨水。

 

 

“天啊！”在大家都小心注意脚下满屋的积水时，Ernie叫了起来，“Pomfrey怎么没治好你？”

 

 

“她给了他一些感冒魔药和镇定魔药”，Goyle立刻就回答了这个问题。

 

 

Draco嘴角抽搐，再一次期盼着Goyle能明白：有时候就算知道答案也不必说出来。不过Goyle的这个后天习惯彻彻底底都是Draco的错，他曾经训练Goyle了一整个夏天，在此期间他一直说：“只要你知道答案，就不要犹豫，大声说出来。”这本是出于对他的鼓励和帮助他获得些自信，但是Goyle落实得太彻底了，Draco没想着让他一直都说实话，但为时已晚。Goyle总想着在他又快又好地回答问题后Draco会很开心。Goyle也期待着如果自己没对在走廊上意外撞上来的学生下咒或是揍成残废，Draco也会高兴。Draco曾经告诉他不要做任何Draco没下命令的事，而Goyle总是很忠心地遵守Draco说的每个字，他又不想伤害Goyle的信心。真不知道要是Goyle没了他该怎么办。

 

 

所以Draco对Goyle微笑着点点头。

 

 

“镇定魔药？”Granger皱起了眉头，举着魔杖然后像个勤勉的家养小精灵一样，对着积水用消失咒，并弄干地毯。

 

 

“我觉得她给了它是因为，每次Draco生气的时候云都会变大，”Goyle说。

 

 

Draco几乎就要为Goyle的结论感到惊讶了，但是他现在更想找个法子堵住他的嘴。

 

 

“有意思，”Granger收起了魔法杖然后挤到Weasley旁边，后者还假装一脸不愿意推了推她，在两人嬉戏打闹一番后，Weasley环住了Granger的肩并亲吻她。

 

 

Draco移开了视线，他终于想起来学生们都不愿意坐在炉火边的扶椅上，而是留给格兰芬多黄金三角的原因了。除非你有足够的人手能把三把扶椅都占住，你就该聪明地放弃这里换个地方坐，不然就得被迫欣赏Weasley和Granger坐在一把椅子上，还十分大声地说笑、争吵。亲吻和打闹。不过，在大部分时间里Draco还是很乐意遭受折磨，只为了能抢走Potter最喜欢的位置，让他只能坐到窗边的椅子上。尽管Potter并没大声抱怨过，但是Draco还是很享受看他阴沉的脸和不满的撅嘴的。

 

 

“那么，”Ernie Macmillan从Weasley和Ganger身后冒出来，担忧地盯着Draco。“你准备睡这儿了？”他企图让自己听起来漠不关心，但声音还是充满了希望。

 

 

“哦亲爱的Ernie！”Millicent的声音从Draco周围炸开，吓了他一跳。“如果你害怕被淹，今晚你可以睡我床上，”她高兴地说。

 

 

Ernie看起来十分惊恐。

 

 

“不用管他，Draco，”Millie亲切地说，“他今天在魔咒课上被打雷吓坏了两次。我觉得他现在可能形成了某种恐惧症。”

 

 

Draco抬头看向Ernie，后者已经眼斜目歪，头发也往四周炸开。这发型挺适合他，看起来有点儿像Potter。

 

 

“我的 _大气咒（Atmospheric Charm）_ 很有效，”Ernie充满尊严地说，“只不过我的准头不大好，仅此而已。”

 

 

“好吧，”Millie叹了口气，听起来很失望。“你的确看起来是准头不好。那么我收回我的邀请，你不能和我今晚共枕了。你听起来有点没用，我还是喜欢有准头的男孩。”

 

 

Ernie的脸立刻变红了，嘴里嘟囔着没人听得懂的话。

 

 

Weasley偷笑起来，“得了吧，Ernie，你真的认为这水会漫上你的床把你给淹了？”

 

 

“但是你看那云！”Ernie指着Draco上方说道，“它在 _变大_ ！”

 

 

“很快它就会覆盖住整个城堡，然后把咱都淹了。”Millie很严肃地说。

 

 

Granger忍不住卟哧一笑，“不过是雨而已，Ernie，我觉得你会习惯的。”

 

 

“不错的遗言，”Ernie抱怨道，在Granger都保证说他今晚死不了之后，他的神色缓和了不少，思绪也不知飘向何处，充满怀疑的眼神停在Draco和屋外糟糕的天气之间，似乎是在思考屋外的暴雨也是Draco的错。

 

 

“哦我可怜的Draco，”Millie柔声说道，“你全身都湿透了，要不要来件干斗篷？”

 

 

她的语气太友好了，脸上的傻笑看起来也不像是假的，但Draco不确定她到底是真的在示好还是在以他取乐。

 

 

“你需要一件雨衣，”Granger宣称，“我敢说一定会有人有一件的。”然后她看向周围，像是在辨别谁会正好有这么一件雨衣。

 

 

“我身上穿的就是一件雨衣，”Draco有些生气，“它被施了防水咒，这可花了我不少金加隆。但是这依旧没什么用，不是吗？”

 

 

“我是说一件麻瓜雨衣。你只试过用魔法来防水，如果你—”

 

 

“不，没有如果！”Draco立刻打断了她的话。“我不需要一件蠢爆了的麻瓜雨衣。”Draco曾见过一些低年级的麻种学生穿着那种五颜六色的死板外套。说不定Granger就是想看他出丑，才让自己穿上那种难看又粗制的衣服，毕竟人们在体会到魔法带来的方便后舍弃那些麻瓜雨衣是有原因的。诚然，现在魔法对他来说没什么帮助了，但他也不会走投无路到相信麻瓜雨衣会带来转机。之前他穿的魔法衣服都被雨毁了，他没办法把它们弄干。这可不是什么普通的雨——能避开任何可能的伤害，无视任何可能的保护。Draco很确定这朵云就是彻彻底底的邪恶产物。

 

 

“好吧。”Granger耸耸肩。

 

 

Weasley清了清喉咙，然后冲着面前小桌上的棋盘点点头。

 

 

“你要输了，”他告诉Goyle。

 

 

“他早就意识到了！”Draco突然厉声说道。

 

 

Weasley转头盯着他。“你吃过Pomfey给的镇定魔药吗？你不觉得这是时候再吃一次吗？”

 

 

Draco立刻沉了脸，扭头看向别处。一堆的咒骂威胁在嘴里蓄势待发，但是又被Draco咽了回去。有什么用呢？这里已经再没有人能跟他一起笑话Weasley了；再没有人被Potter的举止取悦时，对着Granger偷笑和对着Potter瞪来瞪去了。Goyle有点没用；Millie和Nott从来就不是他的朋友；Daphne那个安静的小姑娘从来不与人交往；Blasie是很少几个过了N.E.W.T.的学生之一，毕竟在其他人都忙着为活命担忧时，他一整年都在晚上用功学习。让Blaise心神不定很难，就算身处Carrows兄妹管辖下的霍格沃茨也不行。

 

 

Pansy之前是和Draco一起来霍格沃茨的，但是她后来就很快离开了，因为她发现要和别的学院挤一个塔楼。Potter应该是她最在意的一个。虽然他没表示什么，但是还是有不少人看着她窃窃私语。Draco曾听到Finnigan小声说：“她的脸皮可真厚！干出那样的事情还敢露面，”Pansy当然也听到了。Finnigan可不是唯一个这么说的人。第二天Pansy就收拾行李，“我才不需要在这个破地方，”然后离开了。

 

 

之后，Draco就深陷生气和愧疚的矛盾中。生气是因为Pansy太轻易就放弃了，她本就不该期待能听到什么好话。如果她能坚持下来，仰起头咬紧牙的话，时间一长，那些格兰芬多的控诉反而能给她带来些别人的尊重。当然是在个别人的尊重，不是所有人的。

 

 

愧疚是因为他知道她肯定会说，“你当然能这么说了。”这是事实，虽然在一个多月前，Draco战后首次出现在霍格沃茨时可没期待着这个。毕竟所有人都知道，是Pansy在大战那天的大厅里怂恿学生们把Potter交给黑魔王；但是没人知道Draco在有求必应室做了同样的事。当然没有人是指除了Potter，Granger和Weasley之外，但让人费解的是，他们并没有告诉任何人这件事。

 

 

Hannah Abbott曾拍拍Draco的肩膀给他说，她听说Draco曾在Potter被Greyback在马尔福庄园抓住时没有立刻指认他。Dean Thomas也曾跟他提起，他听说Draco的母亲骗了Voldemort所以Potter才保住了性命，他还问Draco是否真有此事。似乎格兰芬多黄金三角只告诉别人了这两件事，然后粉饰残酷的事实。

 

 

Draco很确定他的同学们依旧不怎么喜欢自己，当然Draco也不是很在意，毕竟自己也不喜欢他们，但是他从来没有像Pansy那样遭受公开的指责。

 

 

Draco迅速瞥了一眼Granger和Weasley，这两位正在自己身侧的扶椅上亲亲我我。他们只要随便说上几句就能让Draco在霍格沃茨的生活变得像地狱一般，但是他们并没有这么做。难道是他们觉得他已经够惨了？还是说他们只是在静静等待然后找机会好敲他一笔？或是直接等他放松警惕的时毁了他？这是不是那个沉默Granger的主意？是不是她在可怜他，就像她可怜那些家养小精灵一样？或是Potter不让他们说出来，好显得他比Draco更厉害？每次当他敢看向他们的时候，Potter的眼神好像在说；“你欠我了一切。”

 

 

“不过说真的，Malfoy。”

 

 

Draco眨了眨眼。

 

 

Weasley睁大眼睛盯着他，“你需要不少镇定魔药。就是现在。”

 

 

Draco这才意识到发生了什么：他听到哗哗的雨水声，雨滴密密麻麻地坠下来，落进脚边的“小溪”里。他迅速抬头瞥了一眼，云已经变成原来的两倍大了，颜色也变深了许多；要不是被不时的闪电照亮，它几乎可以称得上是深黑色。

 

 

Draco的上衣已经湿哒哒地黏在背上，他现在真的该去换下他的斗篷。他可不怎么相信镇定魔药能起上什么作用。

 

 

突然公共休息室的大门打开了，两个身披斗篷戴着兜帽的身影走了进来，身边还分别浮着两个木箱子。人群发出一阵响亮的欢呼声，暂时盖过了瓢泼的雨声。

 

 

Granger从椅子上弹了起来，狐疑地扫过一张张过于兴奋的脸。“Harry，箱子里究竟是什么东西？”

 

 

Draco伸着脖子看到Potter和Longbottom放下兜帽，裂开嘴笑得很欢。当Potter看见Draco的时候，他立刻又不笑了，眨了眨眼，然后将注意力又转向了Granger。

 

 

“吃的，喝的……还有些小玩意儿，”他说，“都是为了明天的聚会。”

 

 

Granger可没这么好糊弄。“什么样的喝的？”

 

 

Potter让箱子落到地上，挥舞他的魔杖，炫耀般地打开了箱子。Draco看不见箱子里有什么，不过很快Potter就提供了信息。

 

 

“黄油啤酒，”他说，然后又说道，“还能是什么，”他看起来像是被恶意揣测给冒犯了。

 

 

“你一定是在开玩笑！”Millie跑向箱子，生气地看着里面，然后还瞪了Potter一眼。

 

 

“他当然是认真的，”Longbottom说，还不那么巧妙地向Granger那个方向使眼色。

 

 

“得了吧！”Granger双臂环胸，“我又不是没办法弄清楚瓶子里到底是什么。”

 

 

“但如果这些被施了你一碰就变成黄油啤酒的咒，你就没办法，”Potter说。

 

 

“他们真的被施了这种咒？”Granger听起来很惊讶。

 

 

“没有，”Potter承认了。“我想不出来该怎么做。但是我努力尝试了，期间还看了一大本书。”

 

 

Draco看不见Granger的脸，但是他猜她是在笑。

 

 

“Harry，”她听上去并不是很生气，“咱们好不容易才说服McGonagall允许咱们举办这次的派对。我们可不能喝醉，不然她会非常失望，以后也不会相信我们了。”

 

 

“Hermione，”Potter模仿她刚才的语调，“你看到的可是团结各学院的捷径。”他指了指木箱，“别这么扫兴。”

 

 

不少人笑了。Draco却移开视线不想再听下去。

 

 

这个派对是Potter的主意。是他和Granger去找McGonagall要的许可，说是为了让大家觉得彼此都是同一个学院的，而不是四个学院因时局所迫不得不待在一起。这个计划的问题是后者是事实而前者不是。他们的确不是同一个学院的，不然也不会需要大量酒精来让他们自己相信这点。他们唯一共同的地方是都不信任他人以及十分敏感。人们早就在七年前就选择了各自的朋友，组成了各自的同盟，还挑选了自己的敌人；这些一时半会儿是不会改变的。

 

 

Granger的担心是应该的。保持清醒，人们还能控制住自己；如果喝醉了，昔日的仇恨会再次浮现，聚会也只会以咒语与泪水终结。不过话说回来，如果这一切发生，McGonagall的怒火只会扑向Potter和Granger，这的确是Draco希望看到的。

 

 

“这云不错啊。”

 

 

Draco绷紧了身体。Potter就站在他身边。

 

 

Draco抬头冷笑道：“你喜欢？来试试。”Draco突然伸出手抓住Potter的前臂。云立刻就做出反应：它立刻就伸到Potter头上，并向他倾灌了不少的雨水。

 

 

Potter有些恼怒，但是出于Draco的不幸，他还是非常幸灾乐祸地笑了。

 

 

“你这可比外面的暴风雨还要糟糕，”Potter说着拉回自己的胳膊，往后退了一步。他舔了下落在他唇上的雨滴，笑容突然消失了。

 

 

Draco意识到自己犯了错。他不该让Potter尝到雨水的。现在他会 _知道_ 了：这些雨滴是咸的。比起雨来，这更像是眼泪。Draco不知道那是什么意思，但是他非常讨厌此刻Potter的表情。那双绿眼睛里充满了怜悯。

 

 

  
_那不是我的眼泪_ ，Draco想这么说，是那朵云的。但是云是他的，所以眼泪也肯定是；这个漂在他头上的东西并不是出于他本意，但Draco的确是那个召唤它的人。

 

 

Potter脱下他的斗篷。他往上面施了几个咒语，然后像个为主人服务的仆人一样举着它，期待地看向Draco，“你需要件干斗篷。”

 

 

  
_不，我不需要。我宿舍里还有一件我自己的。_ Draco这么想着，却站起来脱下自己早已湿透的斗篷。他让Potter把他厚实温暖的斗篷披到Draco的肩膀，同时十分嫌弃自己。他至少该假装拒绝下，而不是那么容易就接受了。让Potter用他的斗篷包裹住自己的这个想法十分有吸引力，在某一瞬间，这感觉就像一个拥抱。这使Draco分心，使他在Potter走到他面前系扣子的时候无法做出反应，任由他的手指碰上自己的脖子。

 

 

雨滴渗进Potter的发间并打在他的脸和手上。Draco有些不安地动了动，视线飘到别处。他感觉十分的窘迫无助。这就像是他在Potter身上哭得到处都是一样。

 

 

“不用谢了，”Potter说，尽管Draco并不记得他曾说过谢谢。

 

 

“到底是为什么我们会需要粪弹？”Granger的声音从房间的那一头传过来。Draco转头看见她和其他人在检查箱子里的东西。没有任何人注意Potter和Draco在干什么。

 

 

Potter立刻跑到Granger那边。Draco忍不住向他施了一个干燥咒，因为Potter似乎忘记了要对他自己施一个。

 

 

“过来坐这儿，”Goyle说道，Draco也十分感激地接受了Goyle的扶椅。之前他坐的那一把椅子现在更像是游泳池。Draco随意地对它施了个干燥咒却没什么用。雨水依旧渗在椅子里并顽强地抵抗任何咒语。

 

 

Draco带上兜帽，拽紧身上属于Potter的斗篷。这闻上去就像秋天混着青草和新鲜的青苹果，伴随着Draco的每一次呼吸。

 

 

“现在雨几乎不下了，”Goyle坐在原本属于Weasley和Granger的椅子上说道。

 

 

这是真的，那云再一次缩小了还变亮了一些。

 

 

“还有，”Goyle指着棋盘咧嘴一笑。他的棋子们现在已经到了Draco的面前。“你要输了。”

 

 

Draco不屑地哼了一声，注意到Potter远远地看着他。

 

 

“这只是暂时的，”Draco说着然后命令他那颤抖着的骑士牺牲掉自己。

 

 

*

 

 

一个庞大还闪着银光的东西突然出现在Draco的眼前。他眨了眨眼，看了下四周，得出自己刚才是在做梦的结论。

 

 

天色还很早。除了Goyle在他身边的椅子上发出的呼噜声和火炉里木柴的噼啪声之外，公共休息室里一片安静。他没听到任何雨声，他摘下兜帽往上看，皱着眉看着依旧还在自己头上的云朵。不过云已经不再下雨了，而且尽管Draco衣服还是很潮很不舒服，他们并没有完全湿透。

 

 

Draco立刻跳起来，咧着嘴跑出了休息室。他在前往医疗翼的路上都想自己消失掉云了，但是他决定还是不要冒险了，或许让Pomfrey处理会更妥当一些。他相信她会的。雨早已停了而且云也很平静。

 

 

但是，他的愿望实现的时机还没到，至少这是Pomfrey在消失云彩失败后说的，（她先是不断地抱怨现在是凌晨五点；甚至他的发网都在愤怒地瞪着他。）这一次她用了一些Draco从未听过的咒语，但是没有一个能成功。当他走出医疗翼时，他手里又多了一瓶新的镇定魔药，耳朵里冒出因为刚服用的感冒魔药而产生的烟。又开始下雨了。

 

 

今天是星期天，整个城堡都没有任何声音，除了偶尔几次的打雷声，Draco很确定那是屋外传来的而不是他的云发出的。Draco走回他的宿舍，趁着安静还洗了个十分长的热水澡。然后他换了自己的衣服，却非常不情愿地留下了Potter的斗篷。虽然它并不是干的，但是它给他带来了好运；它还可以在长夜为他保暖，而且它闻起来也很好。并不是说Draco的衣服都不好闻，只是Potter的气味莫名其妙得很吸引人。

 

 

Draco放弃思考那些毫无意义的瞎想，走进了厨房。那些家养小精灵们很高兴地为他提供食物和南瓜汁，并鞠躬告诉他他有一朵非常可爱的云，还向他打听这是不是最新的巫师时尚。吃过三块巧克力松饼后，他终于觉得好些，然后决定向父母写信让他们寄些斗篷、袍子、还有如果能找的话，请个专家来治好他。

 

 

他走回公共休息室（ _“I’ll be able to smirk when I’ve done all my work，”_ 那尊石像逼他这么说才让他过的），然后他召唤出一张羊皮纸，墨水，还有Susan Bones的速记羽毛笔，想要给他母亲写封信。

 

 

“我在课上出现了一个小意外。没什么可担心的，但是我需要您给我寄一些新衣服，”他大声说道。

 

 

“ _求您了，母亲，请寄给我一件斗篷；此时我心中充满了愤怒和绝望。我的同学们认为我是个笑话；请可怜一下您自己的亲生骨肉，不要让他详述他遭受的诅咒，_ ”速记羽毛笔这么写道。

 

 

Draco把羊皮纸扔进火里，放弃了。他可不想像对自己母亲发牢骚一样。于是他喝下了整瓶的镇定魔药，然后进入梦乡。

 

 

似乎并没有过多久，Draco就被地震给叫醒了，霍格沃茨泥泞的地面裂成两半，中间的深渊张开了大嘴叫着；“Malfoy。该死的，Malfoy！”

 

 

Draco皱起眉头睁开了眼睛，那道深渊变成了Potter。他的手指掐在Draco的肩膀，毫不留情地晃着他。

 

 

“你他妈的做了什么？”Potter冲他大吼，他看起来吓坏了，还混身湿透了。

 

 

Draco想要站起来，但是他感觉四肢都太过沉重，他的头似乎也要把脖子压断了。他晕晕乎乎地看向四周，他被至少二十个学生围住了，他们都穿着睡衣，身上滴着水，睁着大大的眼睛，脸上写满了不悦。

 

 

“我 _早就告诉_ 你们了，”Ernie大声说道，“我早就告诉你们这是朵邪恶的云，但是没人相信，你们倒是富有远见。 _‘它不会跟着我们的，Ernie。’‘别傻了，Ernie。’_ ”

 

 

“闭上嘴，Ernie，”Millie说。

 

 

Potter没理他们，他不再摇晃Draco了，还立刻放开了他。Draco发现Potter手里有个空药水瓶。

 

 

“这是什么？”Potter的语气十分严厉，吓得Draco没能立刻回答这个问题。

 

 

“镇定魔药，”他非常惊讶地回答道。难道Potter认为Draco会毒死他自己？其他人是不是也这么想？Draco看向他那些困惑的同学们。“我认为它能帮我快点儿好，仅仅是这样。不过我觉得我该留点儿给你们，看起来你们需要一些这个，”他又充满愤恨地说。

 

 

他的视线又转回Potter然后立刻被Potter的睡裤分心了。那是一条白底带有红圆点花纹的睡裤，看起来比Potter细腿瘦腰宽大不少，而且像是有一百年那么旧了。他上身穿的t恤相比之下要更合身更新一些，被一条颜色鲜艳的瑞典短鼻龙占据。那条龙喷着亮蓝色火焰，看起来就像Potter现在一样愤怒。不过，此时Potter已经不那么生气，相反有些不自在地低头看向自己睡衣。Draco意识到他刚才一定是目不转睛地盯着，移开视线后他在人群中发现了Goyle。

 

 

不像是其他人，Goyle还整齐地穿着昨天的衣服，脸白的就像是张羊皮纸。他看起来似乎不想回答问题。

 

 

“发生了什么？”但是Draco还是问他了。

 

 

Weasley回答了。“我们在之前的十五分钟里一直试图叫醒你。但是你连动都不动，几乎都没有呼吸了。”

 

 

“而你的云依旧覆盖了大半个房间还到处发射闪电，”Ernie随后说。没有人指证他，所以Draco假定他并没有夸大其词。他在想他们是不是在等着他道歉。

 

 

“镇定魔药应该会管用的，”Draco固执地重复道。

 

 

“少量的话是可以……”Granger用平和的语调说，好像她并不想自己的知识惹他不高兴。Draco同样知道镇定魔药的工作原理。一个人应该非常小心地使用它：如果喝得太少，那就没什么用；如果喝得太多了，效果会更像是抑郁而不是镇定。但是喝下一整瓶在当时看起来像是个好主意。Draco只是想要重新睡着，它能很容易地帮他办到。

 

 

Draco揉了揉脸，感觉有些火辣辣的痛。

 

 

“是不是有人打了我一巴掌？”他瞪向Potter。

 

 

“是Neville干的，”Potter立刻回答道。

 

 

“喂！”Longbottom喊道，“是Hermione干的！”

 

 

Potter嘴唇抽搐。“我只是想要更绅士一些。”

 

 

Granger很显然被她的指甲吸引住了，她仔细地研究着它们。

 

 

  
_很显然，就是她了，_ Draco想。Granger总是很想扇他。

 

 

怒火止不住地烧，Draco想要站起来，但是Potter又把他推回去了。

 

 

“恶霸，”Draco骂道。

 

 

“粗心的蠢蛋，”Potter也反击回去。

 

 

Draco冷笑一声，“你的关心可真感人啊，Potter。”

 

 

Potter紧紧闭着嘴唇，这让Draco想到了McGonagall。

 

 

Pomfrey夫人这时候赶过来，打断了他俩的互瞪。她把所有人都赶回了各自寝室的场景的确很有趣，但是在她回过头责骂Draco的情形就算不上有趣了。

 

 

说她现在很不高兴就像是在说Hagrid特别高一样，都是废话。她不接受任何借口然后挥着魔杖将Draco拖进了医疗翼。

 

 

Draco有些如释重负。享受在医疗翼的孤独现在可比回去见他同学这个想法要好上一万倍。他们总是好管闲事，吵吵闹闹地聚成一群，然后得出一些可笑的结论，还很有可能会对此感到恐慌。

 

 

剩下的一天他都在医疗翼度过，身上裹着温暖的斗篷和毯子，在壁炉旁的扶椅上缩成一团。家养小精灵们会给他送吃的，Pomfrey会在毯子湿透的时候给他换张新的。

 

 

Goyle在午餐后过来陪伴他，Draco也终于找到机会问他之前在休息室到底发生了什么。

 

 

很显然，Goyle是被倾盆大雨弄醒的。那时云已经扩大成好几平方大。他想要叫醒Draco但是并没什么反应，于是他大声呼喊求救。

 

 

“Potter立刻就到了，我认为他是移形幻影过来的，”Goyle说，“在他看见空药瓶的时候脸变得铁青。他一直大喊你名字结果把所有人都吵醒了。他又派Abott去叫Pomfrey过来，还让我们都后退。我们都被吓得后退了，他真的可以变得非常恐怖。但是他还是叫不醒你，还被闪电打了两次。然后Granger上前扇了你一巴掌，看起来有点儿用。再然后Potter就继续对你喊，还使劲晃你才把你给弄醒了。还好你醒得及时，我估计Granger已经准备再扇你一次了。”Goyle停顿了一下，“你是为什么把整瓶的镇定魔药都喝了？”

 

 

“我以为它会有用，”Draco辩驳道。

 

 

“可是你知道所有有关魔药的事，Granger也说了你应该会意识到量多带来的副作用——”

 

 

“咱们能能换个话题？”Draco并不是很想知道在他离开后那些格兰芬多说了些什么。他自己就能非常精确地想象出那些讨论。

 

 

Goyle认真的点点头。“这的确会好一些，”然后他拿出了一块吃了一半的蜂蜜公爵巧克力。“我从Potter的一个箱子里切下来的。我听说那些黄油啤酒瓶子里都是火焰威士忌，但是我没找到。Potter一定藏得非常好。”

 

 

Draco摇摇头，“没事，你自己留着吧。”

 

 

Goyle笑了然后很高兴地在巧克力上咬了一大口。“你明天回去派对吗？”他问的时候嘴上全是巧克力。

 

 

“我很怀疑Pomfrey会让我去。”Draco希望这是事实，他现在可没什么心思参加派对。

 

 

不过，事实证明他是错的。Millicent在大约七点时过来并试图说服Pomfrey放他走。

 

 

“我们会好好照顾他的，”她许诺道。“还会在他想要灌下不该喝的东西的时候把他送回来。”

 

 

Draco在考虑要不要说自己身体不适，但是如果这样说就意味着Pomfrey在接下来的一个小时内都会用她的魔杖尖戳他了。再说了，他的同学们有火焰威士忌。

 

 

最终他跟着Millie返回了塔楼，期盼着火焰威士忌不会归为他不该喝的东西之一。

 

 

在Millie对着石像背下周的作业的时候，欢笑声和音乐声在走廊里回荡。Draco突然觉得自己真的有些不舒服。光想想要看着这群人喝醉酒并互相取乐都是一种折磨。他们肯定不会让他喝火焰威士忌；如果他是他们，也不会他自己喝的。从各方面来看，喝醉酒确实不是什么好事，说不定最后他会把所有人都淹了，不过至少Ernie会很开心。

 

 

“嘿！你去哪儿？”Millie叫住要转身离去的Draco。

 

 

“我去呼吸点新鲜空气，一会儿就回来。”

 

 

“ _Draco。_ ”Millie叹了口气。

 

 

Draco转身看她；乌云的阴影和雨幕笼罩着他。“我看起来像是有心情参加派对吗？”

 

 

“你看起来不该孤身一人。”她扬起下巴。

 

 

Draco立刻就被激怒了。“你以为在医疗翼Pomfrey会一直陪着我吗？告诉你，不，她没有。我非常享受孤独，比参加什么蠢透了的派对要享受得多。去找些郝奇帕奇亲热，然后离我远点儿。”他转身离开了，希望Millie并没有跟上来。脚下的步伐不禁加快，以防她准备直接向自己施咒。他确信她会干这种事。

 

 

然而，直到Draco毫发无伤地走到小院子里，Millie也没有向他施咒或是尾随其后。黑乎乎的院子里一个人也没有。其他的学生都在城堡内四处游走，没人想要冒着雨跑到屋外享受糟糕的天气。不过对于Draco来说，再大的雨也没什么区别，毕竟在屋檐下行走并不能阻止他的私人云彩紧跟着他。

 

 

Draco坐到一张矮石凳上，思考着自己是否不久后会因无聊而死。他不介意读书，甚至是学习，但是他今早已经毁了他的高级咒语书了，而且他也不想让雨水毁了他其他的财产。虽然院子里十分阴冷，但是他还不想回到医疗翼。

 

 

他最后决定练习召唤咒。至少这可以打发时间，虽然最后被证明为一场令人沮丧的尝试。

 

 

他的魔杖并没有像平时那样听话。简单的咒语很轻松就能实现，但是当他尝试复杂一点的魔咒，他的魔法就失去了控制。他觉得自己现在就像个小孩子，哭着乞求驱除黑暗，然后惊讶着盯着突然飘浮在眼前的发光魔法球。非常令人深刻的召唤咒，但不是预期的结果。说明魔法已经完全挣脱了枷锁。

 

 

Draco依然坚持不懈地施咒，很快院子里就充满了几只五颜六色还不会飞的鸟，拖着粗短尾巴摇摇晃晃走路的老鼠们，以及一群没法发光的小精灵在惊恐且乱糟糟地飞着。还有一只Draco没想要召唤的巨大的白孔雀；这只孔雀，至少，没看出什么缺陷。

 

 

“你弄的动物园挺不错啊。”

 

 

Draco转身看去，扔下了手中那只他一直在试图修好的鹦鹉。它尖叫着坠落却在落地之前成功展开翅膀，然后它一路高飞落到屋顶上，并非常不快地瞪了下Draco。

 

 

随着魔杖的挥舞，Draco消失掉了那些飞鸟、老鼠和小精灵。

 

 

Potter正站在两米之外，手放在口袋里。他并没有穿斗篷。于是Draco意识到除了他头顶的“监牢”之外，雨都已经停了。

 

 

“派对这么快就结束了？”Draco问，“还是说你想把我拽过去？”

 

 

“不，以及不。”

 

 

那么Potter刚才一定是在检查他在哪儿。Draco想知道Potter是怎么找到自己的，不过这一直都是Potter众多可靠天赋之一。

 

 

Draco展开双臂。“想检查我有没有镇定魔药？那就来啊。”

 

 

Potter笑了，带着几分不确定。“如果你想的话。”

 

 

Draco伸回手臂皱着眉头说：“回你的派对去吧，Potter。我忙着呢。”

 

 

“呃。我没法回去。事实上我需要缓缓。”

 

 

Draco还挺高兴听到他这么说。“那我猜派对并没有计划中那么顺利？你早该知道的。他们是不是正在互相甩魔咒？”

 

 

“噢，可比这严重多了。在五瓶火焰威士忌下肚，他们决定要玩转瓶子和真心话大冒险。”Potter重重叹了口气，“结果就是一场恣意狂欢。”

 

 

Draco不屑地哼了一声。“比如？”

 

 

“Millie的大冒险是亲吻Ernie。”

 

 

“呃。”Draco不禁抖了抖。“那一定是互殴收场。”

 

 

“事实上并没有。他们现在还亲着呢。都已经亲了半个小时了。”

 

 

Draco哑口无言了。 _梅林啊。_ 之前他对Millie说让她跟郝奇帕奇亲嘴，但是他可没想到她真这么干了。她至少该挑Justin的。虽说他是麻种，但至少他没Ernie难看还比后者聪明不少。再说他还高一些，不像Ernie那样是个 _小矮个_ 。

 

 

Potter笑了。Draco想起他也许只是在开玩笑。

 

 

“那 _你_ 又亲了谁？”Draco问。

 

 

“每个人，至少两遍。”

 

 

Draco翻了个白眼。询问Potter并没啥用。他只不过是想让Draco知道因为他之前对派对的兴致缺缺而错过了多少乐趣。

 

 

“去烦别人吧，Potter。再找个别的院子，这个已经有人了。”

 

 

Potter换了个姿势还捋了捋头发。这让那些本就凌乱的黑发更显眼了。

 

 

“你要知道，”Potter犹豫地说，“Hermione有个理论，是关于你和你的云。然后……”

 

 

“然后？”在Potter突然沉默后Draco非常不耐烦地接过话茬。如果Granger有个理论，忽略掉就太傻了。

 

 

Potter踢了踢地面。“她认为我能帮你。”

 

 

“这个想法听起来蠢透了，”Draco有些失望。

 

 

“这的确是，”Potter同意他的观点。“但是……我能试试吗？万一成了呢？”

 

 

很明显Potter看起来非常不安；Draco也没好受到哪里去。谁知道Potter准备对他干什么？Draco可看不出在Pomfrey和Flitwick都没办法的情况下Potter还能怎么帮他。再说了Pomfrey曾告诉他她已经联系过不少国内顶级的医疗师，还没有一个现在能想出个方案来。看起来他这个情况是从未有过的。不是说之前没人搞砸过大气咒，只是那些人很容易就被治好了。

 

 

如果那些人都办不到，那Potter凭什么认为他就这么特殊？

 

 

  
_Potter的斗篷就帮到你了。_ Draco赶紧把这个想法塞回他的潜意识。不管怎样，这个想法都太可笑了。一夜好梦可以帮到他。暂时性的。

 

 

“好吧，既然你觉得自己这么聪明那就试试吧，”他虽然那么说，面上虽看不出来但是内心还是非常愚蠢地希望Potter能做些别人做不到的。毕竟他是Harry Potter。这一定会有点儿用。再说Draco也没什么好挑的。“代价是什么？”他问。

 

 

Potter吓了一跳。“我必须要定一个吗？”

 

 

“当然，”Draco态度很坚决。“我不想要任何”—— _更多_ ——“来自你的善举。”

 

 

“好吧。”Potter耸耸肩。“我想出来的时候会告诉你我想要什么作为交换。不过首先这个理论得是对的，当然它也很有可能是错的。”

 

 

“这可不合规矩！现在就要定下来。”

 

 

“不要。”

 

 

Draco下颚紧绷。“那至少把Granger的理论告诉我。”

 

 

“不要。”

 

 

  
_我该咒了他，_ Draco想， _他该咒了他然后把他扔出院子送回休息室去。_ 说不定Granger并没有什么有用的理论，Potter只是在骗他。

 

 

不过，好奇心是个贱人。

 

 

“好吧，”Draco有些咬牙切齿。“那就让我们看看你的本事吧。”

 

 

Potter点头，看起来冷酷又坚决。他向前走了两步。Draco随即退了两步。

 

 

“站在那里做你该做的，”Draco警告他。

 

 

“我做不到。”Potter咬紧下唇。“别动。”然后他摘下眼镜放进衬衫的口袋。

 

 

奇怪的是Potter走到他面前，更奇怪的是他抓住Draco的斗篷。雨水落到他的脸上，能看出来他并不舒服，但是他并没有离开。

 

 

Draco以为Potter会抽出他的魔杖，但是Potter只是站在那里。一双眼睛绿得发亮。

 

 

在一切发生前Draco终于意识到Potter准备干什么了。Potter的唇碰到了Draco的唇，而Draco没法动，甚至都没法呼吸。Potter在亲他—— _亲他_ ——缓慢地，谨慎地。他的嘴唇柔软却强势地压上来。Draco现在只能闻到Potter发间的气息。这很令人愉悦还很熟悉；Draco昨晚就是将脸埋在Potter斗篷的兜帽里伴着这个气息入睡的。

 

 

Potter的舌头擦过了Draco的下唇，然后毫不留恋地撤了回去。

 

 

Draco感到嘴唇一片火辣刺痛，随着他的心跳而肿胀着。

 

 

Potter _亲了_ 他。

 

 

_我亲了所有人。至少两次。_

 

 

  
_他会不会亲我两次？_ Draco想知道。然后他想起来Potter很有可能刚才是在说谎。再然后他记起来Potter本应该测试那个理论并治好他的。

 

 

随后他意识到雨已经停了。甚至院子看上去也亮堂了不少，不那么阴冷了。

 

 

可是Potter看上去有些苦闷，苦闷又担心，不过Potter的表情总是很难被读懂。

 

 

Draco的意识慢慢回来了。Potter治好了他。Draco欠了他一次。又一次。

 

 

“所以你想要什么？”Draco声音沙哑；他不得不为了掩饰而清了清嗓子。

 

 

“什么？”Potter的双唇随着他说话而开合。当人说话的时候他的唇当然会动，但是Draco以前从未这样凝视过它们。他的视线勾勒着它们的形状，勾起了它们覆上来时的记忆。

 

 

_Potter亲了他。_

 

 

Potter有没有意识到Draco是个男孩？Draco知道有些男孩会偏好别的男孩，但是他从未想过Potter会是其中之一。

 

 

Draco眨眨眼试图想起之前的对话。“呃，你说你会在成功后告诉我你想要什么作为交换。我想它成功了，所以……”

 

 

Potter却摇了摇头。“这并没有成功。”

 

 

“你什么意思——”Draco抬头。云彩依旧在那儿。它飘得更高了，更小了还白的几乎在发光，但是它的确还在那里。

 

 

当然这不起效果了。这不就不该有用。现实像游走球一样给了他重重一击。

 

 

_Hermione有个理论。我们在玩真心话大冒险。我亲了所有人。至少两次。_

 

 

这个吻根本就不是为了治愈；这只不过是为了伤害他。

 

 

还有Potter，Potter看起来很 _愧疚_ 。Draco能很清楚地想像出来：Granger有个理论，关于Draco，关于怎样取悦他。然后Potter因为大冒险所以要亲他来证明Granger的理论。

 

 

Draco不敢抬头看向窗户，有人可能藏在那后面以确定Potter完成了他的大冒险。他们可能已经看到仅仅是在一个短暂的吻后Draco的云就已经变得白而高了。

 

 

Draco的双手攒成拳。至少他不欠Potter任何事。至少这一次没有。这一次Potter得到了他想要的。

 

 

“也许咱俩应该打一炮，”他看向Potter，“我确定那一定能完全治好我。”

 

 

Potter睁大了双眼。

 

 

Draco的脸有点发烫。他因自己的话想到了不该想的画面。

 

 

“不想要？真可悲。我倒是很想到处跟别人说Harry Potter是如何跟我打了一炮治好我的。那该是多好的一个故事啊！”Draco眯紧了眼，“我还想到处跟别人说Harry Potter如何喜欢半夜偷偷溜去亲吻别的男孩们。那也会是个不错的故事，你不觉得吗？”

 

 

“那的确是。”Potter退了一步，眼神冰冷。“ _预言家日报_ 一定会爱死这个的。我建议你去找他们的时候点名要Rita Skeeter来做。你会让她开心一整年的。”

 

 

说完Potter骤然转身，还在院子入口的台阶上摔了一跤。但是直到Potter掏出眼镜带上时，Draco都没能大声嘲笑他。

 

 

Potter离开了，院子里又变成漆黑一片。雨滴重重地打到Draco的鼻梁上。

 

 

*

 

 

 

这次它并没有一下就不见了，而是慢慢地消失，慢到Draco终于清楚地认识到这不是梦。现在正值凌晨，Draco睁眼时正好看到银色的雾气正闪着光一点点地消散在黑暗中。

 

 

雾气完全消散许久之后，Draco还愣愣地盯着刚才雾气的所在地。

 

 

他再次感觉好些了。身上相对较干而被窝也十分温暖。床是在昨天被Pomfrey拖到壁炉旁的，她还往Draco身上堆上了不少厚毯子。睡眠 _的确_ 能帮助他，去他们的。所以喝掉一整瓶的镇定魔药也算不上多疯狂的事。不过，无梦魔药（Dreamless Sleep Potion）大概会更管用些，并且还能避免一些奇奇怪怪的梦，比如梦到一个穿着白底红点睡衣的男孩，带着苹果香还一个劲儿地亲着Draco。

 

 

Pomfrey很快就过来再次试图消灭这朵云，不过依旧没什么用，她只好让家养小精灵给Draco带些干衣服和早餐。

 

 

然后Draco就坐在壁炉边上，盯着落地钟的大钟摆并想着自己现在悲惨的境地。在Goyle大步迈进房间时，时间刚好过去了两个小时十四分钟。

 

 

之前Draco彻彻底底地把Goyle抛在了脑后。他怎么能把他都给忘了。Goyle当时在派对上，他也清楚当时发生了什么。他肯定不会放任那群格兰芬多去拿Draco找乐子。他会往他们每一个的脸上都来上一拳。 _至少两次。_

 

 

除非他们糊弄了他，好吧，公平地来讲，这很容易就能做到。

 

 

Goyle相当愉快地坐进他旁边的椅子。“你看起来糟透了，”他说。

 

 

“你之前没喝酒吗？”Draco问他。Goyle看起来不像是经历过宿醉的折磨。

 

 

“我喝了半箱子。”Goyle耸耸肩。“就是稍微感觉有点晕。那群格兰芬多，说起来，”他咧嘴笑了，“酒量可真不行。”

 

 

Draco吞了口口水，“Potter也是吗？”

 

 

“我说的就是Potter。记不清还有谁是格兰芬多了。呃，Granger和Weasley当然是，但是她滴酒未沾还一直忙着把Weasley的火焰威士忌变成水。”

 

 

Potter出现在院子里的时候可没喝醉。至少他看上去没醉，而且Draco也没闻见火焰威士忌；他还尝了，Potter尝起来可一点儿都不像是火焰威士忌；他尝起来像是……

 

 

“天气不错，”Goyle说。

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

Goyle指指窗外。“我们该出去飞两圈。”

 

 

Draco仔细端详Goyle的脸。“Greg，我现在要问你些问题，我希望你要告诉我百分之百的事实。”

 

 

“我一直都会的，伙计。”Goyle看起来有点被惊到了。

 

 

“我听说你们在玩真心话大冒险，有这回儿事吗？”

 

 

Goyle僵住了。“哦，Draco，我错了，”他哀求道。“我挑的是真心话，而这个游戏是被施了咒的。如果我不告诉他们真相，我现在一定会全身水疱的。”

 

 

Draco感觉自己肚子被人打了一拳。“你告诉他们什么了？”

 

 

“是Daphne。她问我决战那天晚上我在哪里；她说她到处都没看见我。然后我告诉他们我在有求必应室和你在一起，还有Potter、Granger、Weasley和……Crabbe。”

 

 

有关亲吻的念头立刻在Draco的脑海中消失。“然后怎么了？”他有些忐忑地问。

 

 

“呃，然后他们就想知道为什么，但是Weasley发火了，他对Daphne说现在是派对时间，她该闭上嘴停止讨论Voldemort。然后Granger出现告诉每个人那场可怕的意外，以及Crabbe在那里桑-丧生，她说他们将来应该多考虑周全，别问关于那晚的问题。再后来Daphne道了歉还突然哭起来，她告诉我们Crabbe曾送过花给她还夸她漂亮，但是她让他滚开。然后Finnigan站起来夸Daphne好看，她也让他滚开。于是我们都笑了。”

 

 

“哦。”Draco胃里的结松开了不少。“那Potter呢？他在哪儿呢？”

 

 

“噢他不在那，当时不在。他说他要监督整个派对，所以他没喝酒也没跟我们一起玩游戏。他挺没劲的，我得说。不过过了一会儿他出去了，等他再回来的时候，他喝了一整瓶的火焰威士忌而且变得有意思多了。他跟每个女孩都跳了舞。还有Ernie。那好笑极了。Millie快把房子笑塌了。”

 

 

“哦，”Draco又这么回道。他完全想不通了。如果不是因为大冒险那Potter干嘛要亲他？他不可能真的认为一个吻就能治好Draco。他说他在验证一条理论。但是那是谁的？再说那是哪门子的理论啊？还有为什么后来他要喝得酩酊大醉？

 

 

“他是吃错了什么药要和Ernie一起跳舞？”Draco问。

 

 

“这个嘛，他本来是在跟Millie跳舞，Ernie对此一点儿也不高兴。于是他走到他们跟前说’对不起，介意我插进来吗？’”Goyle很成功地模仿出了Ernie浮夸的语调。“然后Potter说：’当然不了！我会很荣幸。’然后他就拽着Ernie在房间里转起圈来。”

 

 

Draco很希望他能亲眼看见那一幕。“所以，Millie和Ernie？说真的？”

 

 

“真的，”Goyle语气很欢快。

 

 

Draco有些不敢相信地摇摇头。Millie曾宣称她每天都会鄙视Ernie至少两次。

 

 

“你没生气？”Goyle问。

 

 

“你是说Millie和Ernie那事儿？关我什么事？”

 

 

“不是，我是说关于我在派对上说的话。我知道我本不该说那些的。我只是不想被下咒然后长满水疱。”Goyle搓了搓的手背。

 

 

“没生气，”Draco向他保证。“来吧，咱们赶紧在Pomfrey出现阻止我之前好好飞上一会儿。”

 

 

这让Goyle高兴地立刻起身。

 

 

他们去拿了各自的扫帚然后一路前往魁地奇球场。但是十二分钟后Draco意识到这是个十分严峻的失误。

 

 

最开始的时候一切都很好。如果Draco飞的足够快，他几乎能摆脱掉那朵云。但是没过多久云彩就蓄势冲冲地赶上了他，没一会儿Draco的扫帚把就变得滑不溜手。这不是Draco第一次在暴雨中飞行，但这却是头次他没有有效的保护措施。他的手指僵硬，根本没法抓稳扫帚，于是他摔向了地面，还往前打了几个滚。

 

 

在Draco一瘸一拐地回到医疗翼的时候Pomfrey的脸铁青。她很轻松就治好了他身上的伤口和淤青，但是无法排解半分Draco心中的苦闷。他没法读书，他没法正确施展魔法，现在他还不能飞。而那些他可以做的事——比如和Goyle一起下棋——看起来都没劲透了。

 

 

睡眠是唯一的慰藉但是他已经睡得够多了，所以他不会那么容易就睡着。

 

 

当Granger迈进医疗翼的时候他正在椅子里昏昏欲睡。他被她的脚步声吵醒。

 

 

“那是什么？”她尖声问道，盯着Draco和炉火之间的空地。

 

 

“什么什么？”Draco晕晕乎乎地看向四周，什么都没有。他很高兴发现，不管怎样，雨已经没他刚合上眼那会儿那么大了。

 

 

Granger皱紧眉头，“没什么，不用理会。我以为我看见有东西在那。”她往Draco旁边的桌子上放下了一叠 _东西_ 。

 

 

Geaco盯着它。“那这是……？”

 

 

“愚蠢的麻瓜制品，”她故意说道，然后转身就要离开。

 

 

“等等！”Draco还没想好要说什么就喊住了她。

 

 

Granger有些期待地转过头，浓密的头发在脸旁乱乱糟糟地凌乱着。她看起来像是睡眠不足。昨晚的派对一定是持续到午夜以后。

 

 

“我听说你们昨天在玩真心话大冒险，”Draco试图用闲聊的口气说。

 

 

她清清喉咙。“我没有。”语气中的厌恶很明显。

 

 

“但是我猜你是那个对游戏施咒以防作弊的人。毕竟这 _是_ 你擅长的领域。”

 

 

“呃，没错。我被叫去做这个。”

 

 

Draco看着那一叠——课堂笔记？——正躺在桌子上。“自从经历过魔鬼火焰后Goyle的手和背就布满了水疱。那非常痛苦还花了很长时间才痊愈。而昨晚上你的咒语把他吓坏了。”

 

 

Granger发出一阵不安的声音。“我不知道有这事。我很抱歉。他还好吗？”她听起来很愧疚。但是Draco为此一点儿也不高兴。他更愿意她作出反驳，这样就会有一场嘴仗，他现在很想对着什么人大喊大叫。

 

 

“他很好，”他说。“只是我认为我该提醒一下，以防以后还会举行派对。”

 

 

“以后我会选择粉刺的，”她作出承诺。但Draco没说话，过了一会儿她问：“还有别的事吗？”

 

 

他想说没了。他应该说没了然后让她离开。但是话就那么跑出来了，Draco没能阻止它。

 

 

“为什么你什么都不说？关于大战那天发生的事情？我说的不是昨天。我说的是一直以来。”

 

 

经过漫长的停顿。“你真的要问我这个？”

 

 

Draco抬头，无法琢磨透Granger的表情。“是的？”

 

 

她叹了口气。“那你为什么要一直帮Goyle？”她盯着他。“他总是说错话，话要说三遍才能记住，我认为你不是个富有耐心的人，但是你对此似乎毫不在意。他告诉我你花了一整个夏天训练他。”

 

 

“他是我的 _朋友_ 。”

 

 

“他是吗？”Granger的眼神犀利。“他以前可不是。以前他只是你的工具。另外一支你使用的魔杖。另外一具你可以随时躲在后面保护自己的肉盾。你以前可没现在这样照顾他。”

 

 

  
_那是以前_ ，Draco想。在他把Goyle拉出火坑并紧抓不放之前，紧到再坚持一秒他的手指和手腕就会断掉。他 _必须_ 照顾Goyle。他在他的保护之下；如果Draco放手，他会烈火焚身的。

 

 

“为什么把人从火中救出来后还要把他们再推回去？”她问。

 

 

Draco盯着她睿智的棕色双眼，无法看向别处。“Goyle _需要_ 我的帮助。”

 

 

“而你不需要我们的？”

 

 

Draco耸耸肩。“我遇见过更糟的。如果你想告诉他们，那就告诉吧。”

 

 

Granger的视线锋利如刀。“那我们是不是也该告诉魔法部关于你对Rosmerta施夺魂咒的事？几乎杀死了Katie Bell和 _Ron_ ？以及密谋杀死Dumbledore？”

 

 

Draco畏缩了。“你们没有证据。”

 

 

“我们有位证人。Dumbledore身死的时候Harry就在天文台上。他被施了咒不能动但是他看到了一切。他听到你供认了。”

 

 

Draco合上眼睛。他早就怀疑但还是希望Potter是那之后到的，在Snape出现的时候。他一直在告诉自己如果Potter一直在那儿，他就会做点什么；而不是闭着嘴什么都不做。但是Potter终究还是一直都在。他知道那里发生的所有事，也知道那是Draco。

 

 

_尽管如此，他还是吻了我。_

 

 

“他……他说他要杀了我父母，”Draco小声说道。

 

 

“ _我知道，_ ”Granger有些不耐烦。“但是巫师法庭可不会这么有同情心。你想要在他们那里碰碰运气吗？”

 

 

Draco摇头。

 

 

“很好。”她微微点头。“那就停止讲Voldmort，然后专心准备你的N.E.W.T.。我想你一定意识到你的未来就指望它了。”她冲桌子上的一叠歪歪头。“胶水是防水的，但是也不能暴露在雨里很长时间。你的云脾气可不太好。”说完她就转身离开了。房间里回荡着她的脚步声。

 

 

Draco好奇地检查那些笔记。它们，很显然，是Granger上周以来的课堂笔记，包含了那些Draco请假的课以及周一和周二要交的三篇论文。每张羊皮纸都被透明塑料膜包裹着，封口被涂上淡黄色的东西。防水胶，Granger提到过。这一定费了她不少功夫才没用魔法做完的。

 

 

Draco把那些乱七八糟的想法推到一边，然后在接下来的时间里专心学习。

 

 

现在他迫切想要大脑转起来，他记住了Granger的塑料笔记上的所有东西。他了解到了许多他本不想了解的关于Ubbly博士的忘却药膏以及盖普元素变形法则的重要特例的知识。他还学到了不少大气咒的知识——从周二交的魔咒课论文中学的——没有哪一个，不幸的是，能帮他想出任何新办法来摆脱现在的困境。

 

 

到了九点，他的头一阵阵抽痛视线也变得模糊，这让他只能放弃继续学习。这很不幸，因为他一直都在试图让自己不要去想那些不该想的事。

 

 

他不知道Granger说的话是让他感觉好受些还是更糟了。他甚至都不知道在发现Potter亲他不是为了大冒险后自己是更好受了还是更糟了。

 

 

他 _假设_ 这让他感觉好些了，不过这能让他更轻松地对Potter生气。这对于他来说很熟悉也更 _自在_ 。他 _总是_ 跟Potter生气。他知道该怎么做这件事而且还能保证做好。

 

 

他的想法逐渐变得无聊且重复，不过他没有停止思考。无论如何他做了个决定，随后Pomfrey过来帮他铺床（这是个非常复杂的过程因为他会施一些保护性的咒语；虽然他们没帮什么忙，但至少他们帮忙了。）他决定明天去上课。他不是为了去见Potter，不是Potter的一个吻就把云彩变白了，只是因为他没办法再忍受整天只能胡思乱想了。

 

 

第二天早上Draco看着那团飘渺的银色雾气消散在眼前，更加坚定了他的决心。

 

 

这云现在几乎算得上是平和的，就像每次Draco刚醒来的那样，但是Draco没觉得好受些。这不变的湿气似乎已经透过衣服和皮肤要渗进他的每根骨头里去了。他浑身都在发疼。他害怕这种情况再持续下去的话，他最终会融化成一滩。

 

 

在吃完提前的早餐后，他从Pomfrey夫人那里要到离开的许可（她同意如果他应付得来的话就应该去上课，但同时也让他在不舒服的时候立刻回来），随后他前往塔楼洗澡拿新衣服。那些家养小精灵总是给他些不合适的衣服。

 

 

趁着他的同学们都去大厅吃早饭的时候，他小心到达塔楼。虽然他已经受够一个人了，但他还是不怎么愿意见着人。

 

 

“ _如果我能注意每个细节，我就能做任何想做之事（If I've dotted the i's and crossed the t's, then I may do whatever I please）_ ”他对石像说。“不过，我现在可不怎么想给我的t划上横杠，不是吗？”在石像后退让他进入时他又说了一句。

 

 

 

“那你就没法称心如意！”石像在他身后大喊。

 

 

很对，Draco本来就没有称心如意。在他迈进公共休息室时，他跟一只庞大的白孔雀打了个照面。

 

 

它在盯着他。

 

 

Draco僵立在那里许久，然后不停地告诉自己房间里没有孔雀，他没看到任何一只所以他并没有疯。然后他跑上楼梯回到宿舍，驱逐掉脑子里所有关于孔雀的想法。

 

 

他洗了个快速澡，换了干衣服然后在床边上停住了。Potter的斗篷还在这儿。Draco拿起它，发现它是干的而且闻起来也不像是Potter了。一定是家养小精灵把它清理好然后放错地方了。他忍不住想披上，但在他看着雨滴落在精制的黑色织物上时，他又开始琢磨起另一个不一样的计划了。

 

 

他走回公共休息室，失望地看到孔雀还在那里。它正展开它华丽的尾巴大摇大摆地在房间里四处走动，好像是在巡视自己的领地。Draco发誓它在路过窗户时用十分自恋的目光看着镜子里的影子。

 

 

他不是在周六也召唤出一只孔雀？这是不是那只？它看起来很像那只。

 

 

Draco举起魔杖喊道： _“消影无踪！”_

 

 

依旧安然无恙的孔雀转过头来看着他，看起来似乎Draco伤害到了它。

 

 

“哦，操他的，”Draco嘟囔着离开了休息室。

 

 

他跑到地下室然后在一间小壁龛里等着Potter露面。在早餐后他们有两节魔药课，Potter一定会经过这里。Draco焦躁地等着，手中攒着Potter的斗篷。Potter、Granger和Weasley通常都是最后才从大厅离开，总是拖在在其他人的后面，Draco希望他们今天没有改变路线。

 

 

一个年幼的一年级生过来了，更像是迷路了。当他看到Draco后又尖叫着跑开了。

 

 

Draco苦笑了一下。他一定看起来十分恐怖。一个模糊的身形，戴着帽子披着斗篷，还有朵灰暗的云彩在头上下着暴雨。他几乎都有些后悔没去大厅吃早饭了，一定会有不少一年级生被他的出场吓破胆子。

 

 

终于，Draco听见Weasley的笑声，于是他走出壁龛。

 

 

Potter、Granger和Weasley统一地后退一步。然后他们立刻都掏出了魔杖；这非常令人印象深刻且好笑。他们又很快收回魔杖，看起来十分窘迫。

 

 

“梅林，Malfoy，”Weasley说，“我还以为你是噬魂怪呢。”

 

 

“我也是。”Granger十分好奇地打量Draco。

 

 

Draco没理他俩，他的视线只落在Potter身上。

 

 

Potter看起来惨白，糟糕透了，他的头发比以前更乱了。Draco猜测他应该还没从他的醉酒之夜恢复过来。

 

 

“我能跟你说句话吗？私下说？”Draco问。

 

 

“呃……”Potter看见Draco手里的斗篷。他似乎很犹豫，但还是点头。“行啊。”

 

 

Granger和Weasley交换了个眼神。“别迟到了，”Granger对Potter说。

 

 

“也别被雷给劈了，”Weasley又附上一句。

 

 

他们离开了，有些不情愿。

 

 

“这是我的吗？”Potter冲着斗篷点头。“如果你需要你可以留着它。”Potter似乎在暗示Draco用不着为了还一件破斗篷而尴尬。

 

 

如果立刻还给他并告诉他自己并不需要斗篷然后扬长而去会更容易些。但是这样一来Draco就没办法问他想问的问题了。

 

 

“我对于我在院子说的话感到很抱歉。”他决定这么说。“我从没有打算过要去 _预言家日报_ 告诉他们任何事。”

 

 

令人惊讶的是Potter叹了口气。“你不用这么做，Malfoy。Hermione把昨天你俩的谈话告诉我了。听着，我已经决定好了而且我也不会现在跑去魔法部。所以用不着道歉；我不会因为你做出的含糊不清的威胁就改变主意。不管怎样，在院子的时候我并没把你的话当真。你之前不高兴，我能理解。”

 

 

“我不是为了那个才道歉的，”Draco惊讶地说。似乎不敢相信Potter认为Draco道歉是因为他居心叵测。不过随后Draco想起来自己的确是居心叵测。但是没必要把这个告诉Potter。“我只是……我以为你之所以亲我是因为大冒险有人让你这么做。你说你在玩那个蠢游戏所以我以为那只是个玩笑。”

 

 

“哦。”Potter眨眼。“我没玩那个游戏。”

 

 

“我知道。Goyle告诉我了。”

 

 

“我之前只是……呃。喝醉了。”

 

 

他没有。Draco知道这一点。但是他不想在这一点上谈太多。他不确定他真想知道Potter究竟是为什么要亲他。以及他怎么知道这对于Draco会有点儿用。他不敢细想。

 

 

Draco的手紧紧攒住Potter的斗篷。“要知道，我真的是受够这个了，”他指指云。“而且医疗翼太压抑了。我总是湿湿嗒嗒的而且……”Draco迫使自己停止抱怨。“如果我能享受片刻没雨的时间……那就太棒了。”他大胆地看向Potter。

 

 

Potter点点头，看起来非常同情他。

 

 

Draco在心里诅咒。难道Potter还想让Draco说得再清楚些？

 

 

“我认为你也许能帮上忙？”他说。“你没办法治好我，很显然，但是……拖延一下也不失为一种选择。”

 

 

这成功让Potter的双眼张成了小茶碟。“你想让我再亲你一次，”他吸了口气。

 

 

Draco炸毛了。“我想让你 _帮助_ 我。这是你要 _做_ 的，不是吗？你看起来能抵抗黑魔法。或是别的什么的。” _哦。_ 这能很好地解释Draco的云为什么在Potter旁边会变白。Draco为自己能想出这个而感到自豪。他该早想到的。

 

 

Potter好一会儿才反应过来。他脸颊发红，但还是挂着狡猾的笑容说：“我能从中得到什么？我需要报酬。这是规矩。”

 

 

Draco可一点儿都不愿意再重复那个愚蠢的对话了。“你的报酬就是帮助同学正常上课带来的成就感。我很确定这足够能满足你。”

 

 

Potter笑了。“听起来我人挺好。”

 

 

  
_你当然了。_ Draco咬住唇。他妈的。这可是Potter。这个整天自以为是的小混蛋用一个眼神就能让Draco觉得自己一文不值。“如果我们不想迟到就该抓紧时间了。”Draco讨厌自己听起来十分急切。

 

 

“哦。好吧。”Potter往前跨了两大步，缩短了两人的距离，然后在下一秒就将唇印到Draco的唇上。

 

 

这发生得太快又结束得太早：温暖的挤压，嘴唇的摩擦然后Potter就移开了。

 

 

“成功了，”Potter看着Draco的上方，“等下，又没用了。”

 

 

Draco抬头看，云已经变成洁白一朵飘在天花板下，但是很快它又变回乌黑一片。

 

 

“上次持续了多久。”Potter问。

 

 

  
_几秒钟。_ Draco耸肩，“我不记得了，也许一个小时。” _但那个吻更长，_ 他几乎要说出口了。但他还是立刻制止住自己：那听起来像是在恳求。

 

 

“嗯。”Potter脸上写满了决心。Draco屏住呼吸等待他的下一步。

 

 

Potter脱去Draco的兜帽，倾身再次吻了他。而这次Draco回吻了他。在短暂的僵硬后Potter将手放在Draco的脑后加深了这个吻。

 

 

在Potter抽身时，他俩都已经喘不过气来了。

 

 

Potter往上看那朵云。它一定又变得白的发光了，因为Potter看起来很高兴。然后他退后一步清清嗓子，“好了。我们该走了。”

 

 

Draco不情愿地点头。

 

 

他们前往教室。Draco跟在Potter后面。走了两步，他意识到自己在生闷气；又走了两步后雨又落下来了。

 

 

“呃。” _闭嘴，_ 他对自己说。但是这太迟了。Potter已经转身了。他盯着云彩，看起来像是有人告诉他他的黑魔法防御课没及格。

 

 

“天啊，”Potter说。随后他把Draco抵在墙上再次亲吻他，这时Draco意识到之前的吻根本算不上什么。不像现在这样。两者有重要区别。

 

 

Potter的一只手捏着Draco臀瓣，另一只手牢牢扶住Draco的头。来自Potter的重量让他牢牢倚在墙上，在Potter的舌头挤进Draco的唇缝并与他的舌头灵活交缠时，这也帮他维持了直立的姿势。

 

 

Draco完全不知道这个吻持续了多久，但是在Potter结束时他已经头昏脑涨了。Potter的眼镜像他笑容的弧度一样弯，他的气息打到Draco唇上火热一片。

 

 

“这应该能让你保持几小时的干燥，”Potter说。

 

 

而他是对的。

 

 

他们晚了十分钟的魔药课。在Draco进去时学生们狐疑地打量他的云彩。Draco还没抬头看过，但他猜它一定洁白如雪还紧贴在高高的天花板下。

 

 

Draco在教室后方找到了Goyle并坐在他旁边，而距此几把条凳远的地方，Weasley和Granger在生气地窃窃私语。

 

 

“你的斗篷呢，伙计？”Draco听见Weasley问道。

，

“呃……”Potter说，不过没等他说完，进一步的审讯就被Slughorn给叫停了，“赶紧坐好！”

 

 

Draco不知道Potter的斗篷在哪儿；他一定是什么时候把它给拉掉了。然后他咧着嘴到储藏室去取他的魔药原料。

 

 

那天他酿了份非常完美的Ubbly博士的忘却药膏，而且期间没有一滴雨落下来毁了他的魔药。

 

 

*

 

 

“Goyle?”Draco坐在粘糊糊的扶椅上叫他。现在天色已晚，他俩正在医疗翼里下棋。如丝的毛毛雨笼着他，但这一切都在容忍范围之内。他本可以回到塔楼，但是避开他的同学们——以及Potter——似乎是个更好的主意。他的云在Potter旁边很可能会有轻微的反应，但这也足以让他的同学们想多了。仅仅是想起Potter的亲吻就让雨下得更柔和了。

 

 

“什么？”Goyle从棋盘上抬起头。

 

 

“你有没有——”Draco清了清嗓子。他还不怎么确定自己真的想问这个问题，但他想要确定自己是不是疯了。“你之前有没有在霍格沃茨城堡里见到一只白孔雀？”

 

 

Goyle歪头。“你是说Grumpy吗？”

 

 

“呃，什么？”

 

 

“Grumpy，”Goyle不耐烦地重复一遍。“就是Ernie的孔雀。”他皱起眉毛。“对了，我给忘了你一直都呆在这儿。Ernie昨天早上发现它在城堡里四处逛游。于是他把它带回了公共休息室，然后他和Millie就一直冲着它学鸟叫。”Goyle扮了个鬼脸，Draco也做了一个。它 _一定_ 是Draco意外召唤来的孔雀。真可怜，被郝奇帕奇给捉住了。

 

 

“Potter对此可一点儿都不高兴，”Goyle继续说着。“它一直试图爬上他最爱的那把椅子，然后一直叨他直到Potter做到别的地方去。”

 

 

这绝对是那只孔雀了。

 

 

“我赢了吗？”Goyle充满希望地问。

 

 

Draco有些沮丧地看着棋盘。他为了让Goyle保持兴趣一直想方设法地让他赢，但是这比想象中的要难。他摇头。

 

 

Goyle叹了口气，“我必须要离开了。”

 

 

“当然，Goyle先生。”Pomfrey夫人大步迈进医疗翼，“这已经了宵禁了。”

 

 

Goyle站起来打了个哈欠。“明天的变形课见？”

 

 

Draco点头。他决定去上课，但既然自己可以旷课，他还是想翘掉魔法史课。他在想他是否还需要Potter再亲他一次。如果他的云能保持比较平和，那就不用去麻烦他了。

 

 

“不行，不能再有访客了！”Pomfrey还站在门口。“现在已经太晚了，Potter先生。”

 

 

Draco立刻跳起来。“但是Potter给我带了……作业！”他看见Potter站在外面的走廊，手里什么也没有而肩上也没有背包。“我是说，他过来是为了告诉我作业的。”Draco的借口破绽十足，光看Pomfrey的表情就知道。“这非常重要。”Draco坚持这个理由。他看见Potter也十分真诚地朝Pomfrey点头。

 

 

“那好吧。”Pomfrey叹气。“你到一边去吧，我要给你铺床了。给你五分钟。”

 

 

Draco赶紧跑出去。Goyle跟在后面然后听下来好奇地盯着Potter。幸运的是，在Draco说“晚安，Greg”时，他什么也没问就离开了。

 

 

Potter看看Draco的云，有些得意地说：“看起来你在逐渐好转。”

 

 

“情况很快又会变坏的。”Draco厚着脸皮撒谎，“每次我睡着的时候云都会失去控制。”

 

 

“哦，”Potter看起来很担心。“我记得。”

 

 

Draco平息掉自己的愧疚。现在Potter会认为每次Draco睡觉的时候，云彩都会像上周六早晨他喝掉整瓶镇定魔药那次一样要把他给淹死。

 

 

“你觉得我应不应该……？”Potter的视线落在Draco的唇上。他的眼神补全了这个问题。

 

 

Draco的嘴有些发干。“如果你不介意的话，”他含糊地回答。

 

 

Potter看起来一点儿也不介意，然后很快他们的舌头就交缠在一起了，Draco的手指也插进Potter的发里。Potter感觉起来十分温暖可靠，Draco有些晕乎地想Pomfrey会不会允许他直接用Potter做保护毯。他很确定Potter一定会证明自己很有用的。

 

 

“我说过了。”

 

 

他俩赶紧分开了。

 

 

Potter咳嗽了一声，不敢看站在医疗翼入口处的Pomfrey。

 

 

“这就是上巴恩顿的Hengist（Hengist of Upper Barnton）如何被打败的，”Potter说。“为了明天的魔法史课我们必须把这些事件都读一遍。”他试图用点头来强调他的说法，但依然没敢看Pomfrey。“好了。晚安，Malfoy，Pomfrey夫人。”话音刚落他就逃走了。

 

 

尽管他很尴尬，但Draco还是忍不住笑起来。Potter可笑极了。再说了，不像是Draco，他根本就不上魔法史的N.E.W.T.班。

 

 

Draco脸红地瞥了一眼Pomfrey。

 

 

她的嘴角抽搐。“我得承认。我不记得Gifford Ollerton使用这种特殊的策略杀死了巨人。我更相信他是用的斧子。”

 

 

Draco有些尴尬地看向别处。Pomfrey怜悯地看着他不再发表任何看法了，不过她还是蹙眉研究着Draco头上那朵洁白的云。

  


 

*

  


 

第二天开始得挺不错。家养小精灵招待Draco用早餐，他边嚼着巧克力蛋糕，边想着早上刚醒来时瞥到的那束眼熟的银雾。他很确定他知道那是什么以及是谁每天晚上派它过来的；因为在雾消散时他注意到了一对华丽的角。

 

 

“你今早看起来很高兴，Draco。”

 

 

Draco意识到自己一直都在微笑。他抬头看Pomfrey，有些尴尬，但是很快又皱眉。她刚才叫他Draco。她从来没这么叫过他。他向她问好，然后有些担心地等待。她有些不好的消息要说；他很确定。

 

 

Pomfrey坐在Draco对面的椅子上，Goyle经常坐的那一把。“我想是时候面对现实了，Draco。我没办法治好你。”

 

 

Draco盯着她。“你放弃了？”

 

 

“我不是说你没办法痊愈；我是说我没法帮你。你必须得自己做。”

 

 

“我自己？”Draco周围空气瞬间冷却。大滴的雨水打在他的斗篷上。

 

 

“云彩不是你的问题所在。这不过是个副作用。”

 

 

Draco深吸一口气。“我知道它在反映我的心情，但是在我心情好的时候他并没有消失。所以我到底该怎样才能帮自己？你的建议是什么？难道我应该试着随时保持开心然后再接受一朵巨大的云的终身相伴？”

 

 

Pomfrey同情地看着他。“如果你的心情能稳定下来，你的状况就能稳定。虽然这不会很快就实现，但终有一天会发生。如果你稍微努力一下，一切就会比你想象的要快很多。”她拍拍他的膝盖。Draco瞪着她。云也立刻扩展她头顶上，但她很快又伸回手。“首先，我认为你该回到你的宿舍。我不觉得与世隔离会然你好受些；你需要回到你的朋友们当中。”

 

 

“我的朋友们？我只有一个朋友。”Draco暂时给忘了他不怎么想让别人知道这个。

 

 

Pomfrey的眼睛睁大了。“你说哪个？恐怕我不确定谁才是你说的那一个。是把所有课余时间都拿来给你做伴的Goyle先生？还是给你带特制笔记好让你学习的Granger小姐？亦或是那个……很显然，也给你带特殊笔记的Potter先生？还有Bulstrode小姐，她总是算好时间在我离开医疗翼的时候来问我什么时候才能治好你。她还不是唯一一个这么问的人。上次你喝镇定魔药的事把你的同学们可下吓个不轻。他们都很担心你。”

 

 

“担心他们自己，你是说，”Draco说，尽管在他听到他的同学都在关注他后感到惊讶。“他们只是在害怕我的病情会蔓延。”

 

 

Pomfrey笑了一下。“从某种情况来看这的确会。但是相较于你带给他们的负面影响，我认为他们会给你带来更多的正面作用。”

 

 

Draco看向她，面色惨淡。“你真的要把我驱逐出去吗？但看看这个！”他挥手指着他周围纷飞的雨线。

 

 

Pomfrey站起来摇摇头。“我很抱歉，Draco。但我觉得做这样最好，不然我就这么做了。你现在已经出院了。请回到你的公共休息室，不准旷课或是不写作业。”

 

 

“但——”

 

 

Pomfrey抬起手。“如果因为下雨你不能写作业，那就找个人帮你。”她转身就要离开，但又说了一句，“我相信你已经为魔法史作业找好人选了。”

 

 

Draco生气地瞪着她离去的身影。他在考虑完全忽略她的话然后逼她把他扔出医疗翼，但这个蠢念头刚冒出来他就打消了它。他看了下时间，推断所有人很快就会前往大厅用餐。这意味着至少他可以再避开他们一会儿。

 

 

当然，他本应该知道事情不会那么容易。计划总是不如变化快。

 

 

“ _今日事，今日毕。（I’ll do it today, or later I’ll pay.）_ ”Draco对石像说完就像暴风雨一样进了休息室。字面意义上的像，毕竟他的云膨大了不少，泼洒着雨水还轰隆隆地发出威胁。

 

 

“啊！”Ernie看见他时大叫了一声。玉米粒撒得到处都是，Draco差一点就滑了一跤，幸好他及时恢复了平衡。

 

 

“你他妈的在拿玉米干什么？”Draco问完才看见孔雀然后意识到Ernie在喂它。Ernie和孔雀都在瞪着他。Millie，反而是在对着他笑。他们三个——Ernie，Millie还有Grumpy——都坐在空荡的休息室的地板上。“你们几个都吃玉米？”Draco问。“我听说大厅里面有真正的食物。”

 

 

“我们得先喂Grumpy，”Millie说，“不然他会脾气更不好（grumpier）。”

 

 

Ernie施咒把玉米粒收集起来给Grumpy。而孔雀转过头拒绝食用。Draco感到些许自豪。

 

 

“我已经把都它弄干净了。没有任何问题，”Ernie说，但是孔雀依旧无动于衷。

 

 

“我觉得那只孔雀不怎么喜欢你，Ernie，”Draco沾沾自喜地说。

 

 

令他惊讶的是Ernie笑了。“哦，他喜欢我。他只是很固执。但是也很聪明。我得承认，最开始他可不怎么喜欢我。我头次看见他的时候他揍了我好一顿；他像公牛一样追着我跑。但是他很容易就会受到惊吓。而且在他被满足后会变成一只非常可爱的小东西。”

 

 

Draco的脸阴沉。

 

 

“他可能还不饿。”Ernie推测道，然后他站起来。“我去拿文具，”他对Millie说并弯腰亲了她一下。孔雀发出了一声伤心的叫声，Mille和Ernie笑着分开了。“我也爱你，Grumpy。”Ernie拍拍孔雀的脑袋，随即他才意识到他刚才说的话，脸变得通红，不知嘟囔着什么跑上了楼梯。

 

 

Millie摇着头，笑得很开心。

 

 

“这只孔雀是被召唤出来的，你应该知道的，对吗？”Draco对她说。“他是有有效期的。”

 

 

Millie耸耸肩，“谁不是呢？”

 

 

Draco端详她的笑脸。“我不敢相信你真的喜欢他。”

 

 

“Grumpy还是Ernie？”

 

 

“两个都是。”

 

 

Millie看看孔雀又看回Draco。“要知道，他俩挺像的。”

 

 

“怎么会？”Draco问，感觉有些被冒犯。

 

 

“他俩都是自负的笨蛋，”她咧嘴笑着说。“但在得到满足后就会变得很讨喜。”

 

 

Ernie跳下楼梯。“跟我们一起吗？”他问Draco，警惕地盯着云。“我听说大厅里有真正的食物，”他又加了句。

 

 

“我吃过了。”Draco说。

 

 

正往外走的Millie听到后在Draco旁边停下了。“我以为你正在好转，”她说，看起来很担心。

 

 

“我的确在好转，”他坚称。“这云都已经不会因为Ernie在场而做出剧烈反应了。”

 

 

Ernie眉头皱起眉头。“我感到荣幸。真的。不过……”他的嘴角又勾起。“我相信Harry会感到更加荣幸的。我必须说，在他在场时这朵云会有令人遐想的反应。”

 

 

Ernie和Millie跑了——他俩都 _咯咯笑_ 个不停——就在Draco想要机智地反驳或是至少咒他们前就跑了。他只好烦躁地转身，只看见那只孔雀舒适地坐在Potter的椅子上。它看起来的确很讨喜。

 

 

Draco跺着脚回到他的宿舍。

 

 

*

 

 

在接下来的一整天Draco都沉浸在一种奇怪的状态中。温暖的淋浴和干燥的衣服似乎缓和了暴躁的云彩，不过它依旧是阴沉沉的一大团。云下的大到足够让他感到不适，但又不会让他难以忍受到去找Potter亲一口。

 

 

Potter往Draco的方向看过几次，观察着云，并在Draco看过来时微笑。Draco猜现在云彩的平静都该怪Potter的模样、嘴唇、还有笑容。它们唤起的那些美好回忆神奇地阻止了雨滴的降落。

 

 

在上魔法史课前倾盆大雨终于来临。Draco不确定原因是什么，不过魔法史课在平时就能毁了他的好心情。他 _确信_ 他现在有了正当理由去找Potter了。他准备找Granger问Potter课余都在哪里，不过在他跟在其他学生后面走进魔法史教室时，他的眼角闪过一抹橘红色。他往窗外看去，Weasley正绕着城堡低飞，然后又一个直冲飞回了魁地奇球场。他不是孤身一人，还有几个学生在追鬼飞球。Draco猜所有不上魔法史的人都在外面了；Potter应该也是，尽管Draco没看见他。

 

 

不过他看见Goyle了，他正跟别人一起玩魁地奇。

 

 

  
_我的朋友们，_ Draco盯着窗外。他可以加入他们，就像Goyle那样。他们会带着笑容和友好的打闹欢迎他，然后假装他们一直都那么友好，假装Draco在战时并没有站错队，并没有站到失败那边，也没有站到被疯子领导的那边。他可以成为他们的一员；事情会变得很容易。他只需要做的就是低下头伪装自己。他在黑魔王入驻他家时也是那么做的，而且他做的还很不错。

 

 

这就像戴了好多年的尖顶巫师帽只因为别人也在戴，突然有一天有人冒出来说这已经过时了然后就没人再愿意戴了。Draco本可以摘下它然后扔到一边再也不碰。这很重要吗？这不过是一顶帽子。但如果他这么做了，如果他就这么接受了它，然后再一次做他被期望要做的事，那他如何知道他到底是否喜欢戴着帽子呢？

 

 

_如果你不先把帽子摘下来，那你怎么知道你喜欢戴着呢？一个叛逆的声音从他脑海里问道。如果你不先试试那你如何知道你不想在外面和他们一起玩魁地奇？直到你亲了Potter才知道你喜欢亲男孩不是吗？_

 

 

Draco对着他的那些想法皱眉。他不喜欢亲别的男孩；他只是喜欢亲Potter而已。

 

 

但是那些想法却变本加厉，于是Draco把它们推到一边。到处都找不到Potter，不过Draco也不怎么想去外面飞一圈。毕竟他上次尝试的时候，他可是摔了好大一跤。

 

 

他考虑要勇敢面对魔法史课，但最后还是决定不了。不管Pomfrey之前怎么说，Draco确信她会在下暴雨时给他写假条，毕竟雨下得很大他根本没法写字或是听Binns瞎扯。

 

 

淋浴和干衣服现在听上去十分吸引人，于是他走回休息室。这的确是一个明智的决定，在他看见Potter坐在他最爱的扶椅上时他得出这样的结论。Grumpy在稍远一点的地方安静地打着盹儿，像一个超大的白色羽毛团。

 

 

Potter端正地坐着，扫视Draco。“我以为你去上课了。”

 

 

“我以为你去飞了。”Draco反击。

 

 

Potter耸肩。“不怎么想去。”

 

 

Draco琢磨着Potter的回答。也许Pomfrey说的是对的，Draco的确应该试着稳定情绪。有时人们就是不怎么想飞行；那也不意味着他必须盯着窗外联想起人生中的重要决定，就像几分钟前Draco做的那样。不过话说回来，似乎Potter孤身在公共休息室里也在做同样的事，Draco忍不住想知道Potter在遗憾些什么。是为了他亲了Draco？为了没亲Draco？还是为了别的事？

 

 

“我不怎么想听Binns讲课，”Draco说。他本想承认是因为雨下得太大，但是雨突然就停了。这都是看到Potter的功劳。

 

 

Potter一脸同情。

 

 

“我回来洗个澡，”Draco没话找话。

 

 

Potter点头然后身体后倾；他一定是认为他们的对话已经结束了。Draco踌躇不定，但又走向通往宿舍的曲折楼梯。

 

 

他的脚刚踏上了第一阶台阶后就停住了。 _如果我不需要一个借口呢？_ 他想。也许，有时候，人们需要咬紧牙成为一个格兰芬多。他转身走向Potter，然后站到Potter面前。

 

 

Potter抬头疑惑地看着Draco。“怎么了？”

 

 

Draco脱下他的斗篷，任由它落到地面，然后他小心地，谨慎地爬上Potter的腿，然后跨坐在他的大腿上。

 

 

Potter并没有试图推开他；他动都没动，看起来似乎还没缓过神来。然后他抬头看Draco的云。

 

 

“哦，忘了那朵蠢透了的云吧，”Draco不耐烦地说完俯身亲吻了他。

 

 

Draco可没感觉到Potter在抵抗他，不过很快这都不重要了。Potter紧抓着Draco的臀部，他的嘴唇分开好让Draco的舌头溜进去为所欲为。究其一生Draco都没有像现在这样勇敢的时刻：Potter可能会拒绝他，把他推开然后用眼神告诉他这一切都是错的。或是有人会突然闯进休息室看到Draco正坐在Potter的腿上。不过前一个情况的可能性不大，后一个他又不在乎。他在想拥有勇气的感觉是不是一直都是这样，那怪Potter会上瘾。

 

 

Draco的身子慢慢向后移，他想要分开Potter的双腿，但是Potter环在他腰上的双臂实在是太紧了；他不想松开他。

 

 

Draco笑着逐个撬开Potter的手指。“放手。”

 

 

“我可不想，”Potter声音喑哑。Draco的大腿紧压着Potter的；他的勃起伴着心跳跳动着。Potter直起身咬住了Draco的下唇。他的舌头缓慢舔过，Draco忍不住颤抖，几乎忘记他本想做什么了。

 

 

“我是认真的，”Draco低声说道。

 

 

Potter只好皱着眉又坐回去。Draco趁机离开他的束缚站起来，分开Potter的膝盖然后跪下，手掌在Potter的大腿来回游走。当手摸到Potter的胯时，他不敢看抬头看，但随即他又想起勇气带来的好处，于是在他把手伸进他的牛仔裤里时，他的眼睛又紧盯着Potter不放。Potter在Draco手中又硬又热。来自绿眼睛的凝视也带着热度。Draco觉得Potter看上去很脆弱，这些年他从来没这么想过。甚至在两年前在霍格沃茨特快上Draco抓住并定住他的时候也没有；在那个时候，Potter充满了蔑视和敌意。

 

 

Draco眨眨眼忘记了那些不愉快的画面，然后将Potter的勃起解放出来握在手里。Potter眼皮半合，指节发白地紧抓着扶椅。

 

 

Potter的勃起摸起来沉甸甸的，温暖又很奇怪；有那么一瞬间Draco不确定自己是否真想这么做。但他的手已经自发地移动起来，像Draco在浴室里抚摸自己那样抚摸它。不过这不一样，这有点尴尬，他好奇Potter是不是也在这么想。说不定他会忍不住自己抚摸起来，用他最喜欢的方式。但是Potter并没有动。他的眼睛依然紧闭，喘息着。

 

 

Draco咬住唇，想了片刻，然后拉开勃起上的褶皱，嘴唇划过顶端，舌头试探性地舔了一下。随即他便听见Potter猛吸了口气；他那句惊讶且安静的噢！像微小的电流冲刷过Draco的身体。就连舌尖上的苦味也没能阻止Draco的进一步行动。他更加用力地舔着Potter，试图含得更深。勃起比他想象中的要更硬一些。他本想先慢慢轻咬吮吸舔舐，然后再同时进行，但现实是他只不过舔了几下顶端Potter就抓住了他的头发。“Draco，我要——”

 

 

Draco都不用猜句子的后半段是什么，因为Potter的液体已经喷进他的喉咙了，Draco赶紧伸回头咳嗽着，感到有些惊讶。这尝起来甚至都不算糟糕，只不过填满嗓子和嘴的感觉很痒，Draco忍不住要咳出来。不过Potter看上去并不在意。他滑下椅子后仰着头，胸腔正快速起伏着，看起来上气不接下气的。

 

 

Draco盯着他：盯着他裸露的脖颈，盯着他在茂盛的毛发中依旧发硬的勃起。Draco的手伸到了自己胯部，隔着裤子抚摸自己的勃起。在他终于意识自己在干什么时，他已经濒临高潮。他咬紧唇，尽量让自己在到达欲望巅峰时保持安静。

 

 

“哇哦，”Potter抬起头说。

 

 

Draco赶紧站起来，不想被人看见自己跪在地上、盯着Potter还射得满裤子都是。不过他起身太快，感觉房间都在转。

 

 

Potter抬头看着他，脸颊潮红，勃起前端湿着，黑色头发乱成一团。

 

 

“想要我……”Potter的手放在了Draco的大腿上。

 

 

Draco赶紧退后一步，Potter惊讶地缩回手，Draco不禁在心里骂了一句。如果在一分钟前他没有愚蠢地自慰的话，说不定Potter会回报他呢。只是想想Potter的嘴环住Draco的勃起他就忍不住脸红。

 

 

不过，以后还可能会有机会，在Draco的裤子不像现在这么黏糊潮湿的时候。

 

 

“不用了，”他说，没有看Potter。“反正我欠你的。”

 

 

“欠我？”

 

 

Draco皱眉。“为了……帮助我。我知道你不想要报酬但是你现在你已经得到一份了。”Draco咧咧嘴角；但是Potter没有笑。

 

 

“好吧。”Potter边说边站起来，语气平淡。“你只是在回报我。”他笨手笨脚地系着牛仔裤的扣子。“我想我们现在平了，”他生气地说道。

 

 

“还差得远呢！”Draco说。他不明白Potter突然的冷酷。再说话时Draco试图用不那么在乎的语调，“我还欠着你呢。我欠着你不少。还要再加上守护神。”

 

 

Potter抬头，看起来他没能系上扣子。“什么守护神？”

 

 

Draco失去耐心地叹了口气。“就是每天晚上你派过来的那只。”

 

 

Potter摇摇头，他脸上的惊讶似乎是真的，不过Draco可不买帐。

 

 

“我都看见它了，Potter。我知道它长什么样。我不可能忘记它的样子。”Draco到现在还清晰地记着在三年级的魁地奇球场那头巨大的牡鹿飞向他的情形，它看起来庄严又愤怒。“是你把它派过来的，他一直都在帮我入眠和保持干燥。”

 

 

Potter的眼睛睁大了。“我以为你说晚上的情况最糟糕。”

 

 

“本该如此，”Draco反驳，“但是有你的鹿就不会了。”

 

 

“我……”Potter对着Draco皱起眉头。“如果我每天晚上都召唤守护神的话，我很确定我会记得的。”

 

 

“但是我见到它了，”Draco一口咬定。难道不是吗？他以为他看见了鹿角，但那也许只是他在一厢情愿。那个守护神并没有形状。“如果你不记得，那可能是你睡着的时候召唤的。”

 

 

Potter笑了。“在没有魔杖、没有意识的情况下？你未免对我太有信心了。”Potter仔细地盯着他。“你确定那是只雄鹿？”

 

 

Draco移开视线。“不确定，”他承认了。现在他为自己早下结论而感到愚蠢。“它总是在我醒的时候消失。它看起来就像是……雾。”

 

 

“嗯……考虑到你现在没法控制好魔法，而且它总在你醒时消失，你不觉得应该是 _你一直以来_ 在下意识地召唤它吗？”

 

 

Potter的想法的确更合理。“我从未成功施过这个咒，”不过Draco还是想要反驳。“有一次我 _差点_ 就成功了。那次它看上去就像……”Draco眼神示意还在窗边睡觉的Grumpy。“像那一样”

 

 

Potter看了一圈笑了，“对此我毫不惊讶。”

 

 

“它会是只非常华丽的守护神。”Draco被激怒了。

 

 

“它的确会是。”Potter依然保持笑容。“你有没有告诉——”

 

 

公共休息室的沉重大门突然被打开了。

 

 

“你改变主意了吗，Har——呃！”Weasley愣住了，说不出半个字。

 

 

荒唐的是Potter的第一反应居然是系上裤子的扣子。此举立刻就吸引住了所有的视线，就好像此情此景还不够令人遐想似的。Draco看了一眼Potter——歪斜的眼镜，通红的脸，乱糟糟的头发，解开的领带（Draco可没记得干过此事），脖子上的紫色淤青（Draco也不记得干过这个）。他猜自己的样子也差不多。甚至Goyle都能看出发生过什么。好吧，也许Goyle还有点困难，不过Weasley似乎能看出个什么来。

 

 

“当然了！”Potter突然非常大声地说道。“飞行听起来棒极了！一起来吗，Malfoy？”

 

 

Weasley笑了，听起来有点歇斯底里。“是啊，来吧，Malfoy。”

 

 

Potter的脸成了深红色。

 

 

“也许过一会儿吧。我现在非常满足的。”Draco脱口而出。

 

 

Potter几乎就要逃走了。“那我们该走了，”他对Weasley说。

 

 

Weasley不置可否，他眯着蓝眼睛盯着Draco。“如果你决定要保持的话，你就该用点保护措施。”

 

 

Draco看着他。

 

 

Weasley指指Draco的头顶上方。“你需要些防晒魔咒（Sunblock Charm）。”他扮个鬼脸离开了。

 

 

Draco看向上方。云高高地飘着，小小洁白的一团正像个小太阳发着光。

 

 

“很快我就会把你送回天上去。”Draco发誓。

 

 

他不确定Weasley的出现有没有烦到自己。不知怎的，这让他感到高兴胜过尴尬。他想让所有人都知道Draco对Potter能做什么。Potter的绿眼睛和吻肿的嘴唇依旧在他脑海里栩栩如生。他在想着是否能帮他成功召唤守护神。自从他知道Potter能使出后他一直都想使出那个咒语，但不管他怎样努力都没有成功。一缕白烟，一团白羽毛已经是他的极限了。

 

 

Draco瞪着不远处正在酣睡的孔雀。他能召唤出Grumpy，说不定能再召唤出跟它一样的守护神。

 

 

Draco拿出魔杖闭上眼睛，有些紧张。他想着Potter坐在扶椅上抬头看着Draco，等着另外一个吻。

 

 

  
_“呼神护卫！”_ 他大喊。

 

 

他眼睛闭得更紧了，然后张开眼睛。他怀疑他可能知道他会看见什么，但他从不敢想象那个。不过现在不会有任何疑问了。

 

 

一头华丽的银色雄鹿在房间那头看着Draco。有着庞大的实体身躯，顶着两只庄严的鹿角还有双洞察人心的眼睛。它的头颅高扬，蹄子不时地跺着地面。

 

 

Draco放下魔杖目不转睛地看着。

 

 

*

 

 

晚上Draco回到宿舍，迎接他的是一片不详的寂静。Goyle在换睡衣而Ernie坐在床上茫然地愣神。

 

 

Draco皱着眉对Goyle比着嘴型，“和Millie分了？”

 

 

Goyle摇摇头。“Grumpy，”他也无声回道，然后他突然大喊了声，“嘭！”

 

 

吓得Ernie打了个激灵，连床都在抖。

 

 

“呃，”Draco咬紧面颊，有些尴尬。

 

 

“你现在高兴了吧，”Ernie尖刻地说。

 

 

“不，我没有，”Draco为自己感到骄傲。他一次都没笑。

 

 

尽管如此Ernie还是生气地瞪着他。

 

 

Draco叹了口气坐到他的床上。烛光照亮了Ernie的脸；Draco能看清他脸上的泪痕。

 

 

操他的。“到底发生了什么？”

 

 

Ernie沉默了好久，久到Draco以为他不会说了。

 

 

“我最后一次看见他的时候他还好好的，”Draco说。“他看起来挺安静的。” _在我吸Harry Potter的时候睡得还很香，_ Draco想。他的脸立刻就烧了起来，不过Ernie没怎么注意到。

 

 

“我吃完晚饭的时候一切都很好，”Ernie支支吾吾地说。“我觉得他看起来不大好但是……我本想喂点玉米于是我转身，就那么一秒钟，然后—然后……”Ernie叹了一口气。“什么都没有了。连根羽毛都没剩下。他就那么不见了。”

 

 

Draco有些犹豫，“你知道它是被召唤出来的吗？”他本想告诉Ernie是Draco召唤出来的；Ernie就肯定会不那么喜欢它了。但这也许是Ernie最不想听到的。

 

 

“Millie这么说过。”Ernie耸肩。“但我以为……我以为他是特别的。”

 

 

“他的确是，”Draco严肃地赞同了他的话。

 

 

Ernie抽抽鼻子。

 

 

“要不要让我去叫Millie？”

 

 

“不要！”Ernie惊恐地看着他。“不能让她看见我现在这个样子。我告诉她我没事。”他瞪着Draco。“我的确也没事。或是很快就会没事的。只要给我点时间缓缓。”

 

 

“好吧。”Draco看着Goyle，后者耸耸肩。“至少Grumpy会被铭记。我想我们看见玉米时都会想起Grumpy啄它们的样子。尽管他消失了但他会永远活在我们心中。”

 

 

“滚，”Ernie说。

 

 

Goyle在一边偷笑。

 

 

Draco哼了一声转身去洗澡了。他为Ernie在哀叹一只才认识三天还是召唤来的鸟而感到心烦。

 

 

当Draco浑身清爽地回来时，他发现Ernie还是保持着之前的姿势，空洞的眼神落在床单上。而Goyle睡得正香。

 

 

Draco翻着他的箱子想要找到件干净的睡衣。他快没有干衣服了，甚至家养小精灵烘干衣服的速度都赶不上他的云彩弄湿它们的速度。他希望事情会逐渐好转起来。

 

 

他终于在箱子最底下找到了一套旧睡衣，当他拽出它们的时候有什么东西掉了出来。那是一枚四年前Draco施过咒的徽章，他还记得当时他多么引以为豪。他笑着捡起来，“支持Cedric Diggory，”它说。Draco的拇指抚过，徽章闪了一下然后宣称：“Potter臭大粪。”

 

 

  
_事实上他闻起来很不错，_ Draco想。尝起来也不坏。他咬唇，想起来Potter的欲望在他口中的感觉。Merlin，这样想一下都能让他笑得跟傻瓜似的。

 

 

“Potter臭大粪，”徽章坚称。

 

 

Draco皱着眉看着它，然后拿出魔杖施了好几个复杂的咒语。他对着最终成果笑了，他的魔法从来不会让他失望；这枚徽章棒极了。

 

 

依旧咧着嘴的Draco走到Ernie床边上。“给你，”说着他弯腰把徽章别在Ernie的衬衫上。

 

 

Ernie惊讶地都没阻止他。他低头看徽章，皱起眉头，“令人印象深刻。”

 

 

Draco也是这么想的。徽章上是一只栩栩如生的孔雀Grumpy。

 

 

“Grumpy没有白白去世，”Draco动情地做着演讲。“他的传奇将永世长存。特此我将他封为我们学院的吉祥物。从此以后我们将以暴爆孔雀学院（Grumpy）为名。雪白是我们的颜色，Grumpy石像驻守的暴爆孔雀东塔是我们的住所。暴躁之人是我们的同伴。我们曾是斯莱特林、格兰芬多、拉文克劳甚至是郝奇帕奇，但是现在？现在我们都是暴爆孔雀。”

暴爆孔雀（Grumpy），本来想音译但凑不齐四个字，于是就意译了这四个字。

 

 

徽章适时闪了一下宣布：“暴爆孔雀学院。愿暴躁之心团结我们（House of the Grumpy. May grumpiness unite us all.）。”

 

 

 

Ernie的嘴唇抽搐，他先是嗤之以鼻又忍不住大笑起来。“你真是好笑极了，Malfoy，”他说。他边摇着头边躺下，随即消失在床单之下了。Draco注意到他没有摘下徽章。

 

 

“我能要一个徽章吗？”Goyle的声音里还带着睡意。

 

 

“明早我给你弄一个，”Draco许诺，然后微笑着回到自己的床上。

 

 

他躺着并没有睡，等到Ernie开始打呼的时候他小声念出咒语，将Ernie和Goyle的床帘子合上了。

 

 

Draco闭上眼睛想着Potter。 _“呼神护卫，”_ 他尽可能地小声说道。

 

 

一头漂亮的银色牡鹿突然闪现，Draco猛吸一口气，他还以为这次不会成功呢，他几乎都要说服自己之前只是侥幸，不过是一次不会出现第二次的奇怪魔法。但是牡鹿现在就在这，就像Draco一样真实，散发的热量温暖着Draco的全身。

 

 

过了一会儿，公鹿在Draco床侧安定下来，散发着明亮的光芒。Draco面朝它躺着，好看着它。他不禁有些眩晕，就好像他打破了所有规则后还能逍遥法外，就好像他从Potter眼皮底下偷走他的守护神。他完全不知道自己是怎么做到的，或是这到底意味着什么，但是有牡鹿陪着她就好像有Potter陪伴一样。而且Draco想什么时候召唤都可以。

 

 

Draco伸手摸向其中一只华丽的鹿角，但是手指却穿过去鹿角，后者也化成雾气。一段温暖的记忆涌上他的心头：Potter亲吻时的热度，他在Draco臀部留下的有力抚摸，穿过Draco发间的温柔手指，他的腰肢被Draco手臂环住时传递的可靠温暖，还有他们逃离火焰时的飙升。Draco抽回他的手，鹿角又恢复了原来的形状。

 

 

牡鹿的黑色眼睛盯着Draco，而Draco希望那是对绿眼睛。

 

 

他想要再次碰一下，但他还是抑制住内心渴望。那些记忆都是以前的；他更期待未来的那些，那些似乎会即将到来的。Draco又回想了一遍休息室发生的事情，当血液回溯到大脑时他的思维终于清晰了。在Draco说自己只不过是在偿还的时候Potter很沮丧，他还能清楚回想起Potter语气中的失望。这说明Potter在期待些别的，除了人情债之外的东西。

 

 

Draco的父亲曾给他解释过人生的运转方式；人和人之间的关系无非是一次次的交易。但这也许只是一顶破旧的尖顶巫师帽。也许Draco已经准备好摘下它了，至少他决定试一试。他想他或许会喜欢结果的。

  
  
*  


 

这是个雨天。一大早太阳就躲在云后面不愿意出来，似乎它宁愿马上跑到西边去也不想冲出乌云露个脸。

 

 

霍格沃茨的外场一个人都没有，而Draco却朝着扫帚棚走去。他已经对斗篷施过咒，还戴上一双手套，他希望这样能骗过雨而不被淋湿。他自己的云还在头上飞着，跟它在天上的亲戚们比起来是在小的可怜，它一天都没下过一滴雨。Draco对此可是非常有信心，要是它下了他才会吓一跳呢。

 

 

从他前往大厅吃早饭之后，他的同学们总是三三两两地过来找他，想要他为他们做些暴爆孔雀的学院徽章。虽说他们已经达到学院的暴躁标准了，但Draco不知道他们仅仅是想要给Ernie打气，还是纯粹的没事找事过来寻开心。但不管怎样，Draco认为他们只是被Draco特制徽章迷住了，毕竟他们大部分人过去也被迷过。

 

 

他们笑着围观了Daphne和Finnigan一起变形了塔楼的石像，看着他拒绝接受Granger的密码直到她用“I'm grumpy”回答他的问题（“How are you today?”）。为此她还好好跟石像争辩了十分钟。

 

 

格兰芬多黄金三角缺席了大部分的暴爆孔雀事务，一到课余时间或是饭点他们就非常可疑地不见了，Draco只在课堂上看见过他们。Potter往他的方向瞥过几眼，但Granger和Weasley没有。不过Draco想知道他们是不是忙着讨论他，或是昨天在休息室那个让Weasley目瞪口呆的场景。这些想法让Draco心烦意乱，但无论是Granger还是Weasley都没有试图对他下咒或是瞪着他，所以他希望这不意味着他俩在为他敢把手（和嘴）放在Potter身上而偷偷计划着他的死亡。

 

 

不过Potter看起来有点情绪抑郁。Draco得跟他谈谈，但是他不知道如果他就这么过去找Potter单独谈谈的话，Granger和Weasley会作何反应。最后他还是决定给Potter寄一只猫头鹰，让他晚饭前到魁地奇球场和Draco碰面。

 

 

Potter的火弩箭还在棚子里，Draco有些失望地拿起自己的扫帚，随后他又抬头检查了下云，担心它会反映出自己的忧虑，不过幸好它还是一片祥和。

 

 

Draco根本就不用担心：当他升到空中飞向球场时，他看见有个人影坐在看台东南角的最后一排长椅上。Potter的黑脑袋可是不会被认错的。

 

 

Draco围着球场绕了一圈然后俯身紧抓扫帚，全速冲向Potter飞过去。隔着很远他就看见Potter笑嘻嘻的脸，在Draco抵达的时候动都没动。

 

 

Draco直到要撞上前的一秒才来了个紧急左转弯，往回飞了一小段后在Potter身边着陆了。

 

 

“你好歹装一下担心被我撞倒的样子啊，”Draco边说边放下扫帚坐到长椅上。

 

 

“我以为你要拽我上去载我一程的。”

 

 

Draco哼了一声。他看着Potter一侧，想推测Potter的心情。“你的扫帚呢？”他问。“还是你是走过来的？”

 

 

Potter摇摇头。“我幻影移形过来的。”

 

 

Draco盯着他。“你没法！”他气喘吁吁地说。“这不可能。你是怎么——”

 

 

Potter突然大笑起来。

 

 

Draco抱怨了一声，“蠢透了。”

 

 

“我没想到你居然以为我是说真的。”

 

 

“我也没想到，”Draco嘟囔道。

 

 

“我以为你会是最后一个认为我能创造奇迹的人。”

 

 

  
_在你亲我之前，_ Draco这样想，随即他立刻转过头，害怕Potter能从他脸上读到这个。

 

 

“你在这儿呆多久了？”Draco试图转移话题。

 

 

“有一会儿了。”

 

 

Draco扬起眉毛笑了。“这么着急见我？”

 

 

“我需要时间思考一下，”Potter说。Draco听出他在狡辩。

 

 

“哎呀！”Draco宣称。“所以你只会在经过慎重考虑后的特定时间才会思考吗？这的确解释了不少事。”

 

 

Draco等着Potter对此嗤之以鼻然后再好好反击回来，但Potter只是有些冷淡地回了句，“我想是的。”

 

 

从Draco昨天召唤出守护神到现在，Draco头回有点担心了。Potter是不是后悔亲他了？还是那次轻率之举才让他如此烦闷？

 

 

“Weasley有没有为昨天的事心烦？”Draco问。也许Granger和Weasley已经说服Potter一切都是个巨大的错误，以后他都要离Draco远点。

 

 

“没。呃，是的。”Potter笑了一下。“但是Ron。他……他从不会心烦很久。”他的手抓了抓头发；Draco希望他能帮他这么做。“只是这……”Potter叹气。“这一年本应该像度假一样。我本来是这么期待的。这本应该平淡又轻松，但我一来把所有事都搞复杂了。”

 

 

Draco想了一会儿。“但是平淡会让你无聊死的。你的人生需要一些刺激。”

 

 

Potter耸耸肩；看起来并没有被说服。“也许吧。”

 

 

他俩沉默了半响，然后Draco说：“我想告诉你——”但Potter也同时说：“我跟——”随后他俩又同时闭嘴了。

 

 

“你先，”Draco笑了。

 

 

“不，你先提出来要见我的。你应该先说。”

 

 

“我可以等。”不过事实上不能等。Draco只是想好好亲吻Potter，每拖延一秒都让他极其心烦。“你跟谁说了？”

 

 

“Pomfrey夫人。我给她说了你的守护神。”

 

 

Draco身体紧绷。有那么一秒，他以为Potter发现Draco偷走了他的守护神并想要夺回去。

 

 

“关于它如何帮你入眠，”Potter继续说，Draco也敢再次喘气了。“Hermione那天说你似乎能召唤出来你的小噬魂怪。然后我们探讨了巧克力和守护神是否能帮到你，Pomfrey在某种程度上表示赞同。她认为这些可以给你暂时性的慰藉，但最终治愈还是在你手上。她说如果你能召唤出守护神，它会给你带来前所未有的帮助。”

 

 

“哦，我知道了。”

 

 

“我在想……”Potter有些犹豫。“也许我能帮到你。五年级的时候我帮助过几个同学学习这个咒语。这咒语本身就难办而且我想你的情况更是雪上加霜，所以一时半会儿可能不会有什么效果，但是如果我们努力……我想会有效的。直到你成功之前，我的守护神会帮你的。”Potter从他的斗篷口袋里掏出魔杖。“如果你想停止下雨，那也许你就不用我……”Potter没敢看Draco的眼睛。“也许……”Potter挥着魔杖然后一头雄壮的银鹿从杖尖跑了出来。

 

 

Draco看着他，胃像打了个结。它太眼熟了，看着Potter召唤出它来甚至会觉得奇怪，就像昨天Draco刚召唤出它来那样奇怪。

 

 

“这有用。”Potter盯着Draco的头顶。Draco也抬头看着那一小朵白云。Potter又说：“如果你想学如何召唤它——”

 

 

“我已经会了，”Draco悄声说道，有些不情愿。Potter会让他展示出来，而Draco不知道当自己召唤出一头雄鹿的时Potter会作何反应。“昨天你和Weasley离开后我就成功了。”

 

 

“哦。”Potter惊讶地眨眨眼。“那太棒了。”他期待地看向Draco，“我能看看吗？是孔雀吗？”他见Draco并没有提供更多信息就问道。“如果是，千万别让Ernie看见。”

 

 

“不是孔雀。”

 

 

“另一种鸟儿？你说过它有羽毛。”

 

 

“它之前是。但……” _梅林啊。_ “我直接给你看好了。”

 

 

Potter鼓励地点头，小心等待着。一开始他很有耐心，但在看着Draco缓慢拿出魔杖，握紧的手挥着它的时候，他的耐心就都耗光了。

 

 

“我相信它一定能再次成功的，”Potter催促他。“第一次成功后就会熟练了。”

 

 

“知道了，”Draco说，不大确定自己想要再次成功。但不过怎样，他举起魔杖，看向Potter的守护神然后大喊： _“呼神护卫！”_

 

 

另一头牡鹿跑出来，就像那一只的镜像。他们长得太相像了，甚至鹿角都看起来一模一样。他俩盯着彼此，看起来他们自己也很吃惊，似乎在想他们是否在看着一面镜子。

 

 

“嗯，”Potter说。

 

 

Draco的视线黏在Potter身上。Potter看起来完全惊呆了，似乎完全说不出话来，但还是没头没脑地说出了个嗯。

 

 

“它本来是只孔雀的，”Draco辩解道。“但是昨天，它就……它就是现在这样了。我不是故意想这样的，我甚至都不知道他们会变。我一直以为他们该是什么样就是什么样，就像安尼玛格斯一样不会变。”

 

 

Potter看起来恢复了些许。“他们可以变，”他说。“当……呃……”他快速地偷瞥了他一眼。“有些时候，”Potter结束了发言，就好像他已经给了Draco一个合理解释。Draco也不觉得他需要一个。他知道守护神是什么：一个关于希望、欢乐……以及一个他不敢细想的东西的投射。

 

 

Potter盯着牡鹿好久才把目光收回来落在Draco身上。“我猜当你当众召唤它的场景一定会很有趣。”

 

 

Draco耸耸肩。“所有人都见到我的惨样了；让他们看我的……牡鹿又何妨。”Draco想要看透Potter的心思却一无所获。“除非你会介意？”

 

 

“哦，你知道我，我喜欢事情复杂化。”

 

 

“只是理论上。一分钟前你还在为那些复杂事情和轻率之举而沉思呢。”

 

 

Potter的眼睛盯着Draco的。“我只是……反正也不重要了。忘了我之前在沉思吧。我只是在享受片刻时光，就这样。我以为你……你永远都不会……”Potter再次看向牡鹿，眼神充满了期望。

 

 

“你在不停地胡说。”Draco咧嘴笑了。

 

 

“抱歉，”Potter也笑了，有些窘迫。“一直以来我都得做演讲什么的，很显然。”他清清嗓子。“你之前想要告诉我什么？”

 

 

Draco耸耸肩，谨慎地说：“我就是想给你看看我的牡鹿。”

 

 

“它是头非常 _可爱的_ 牡鹿。”

 

 

“谢谢。”Draco笑了，盯着Potter也弯起的嘴唇。“不过我的确有个问题。在院子里的那个夜晚……你为什么要亲我？”

 

 

“因为我想，”Potter立刻回道，绿眼睛里闪烁着愉悦。“所以我跟你胡扯一大通，这样你就能让我这么干了。”

 

 

“人们还说斯莱特林喜欢歪门邪道，”Draco说，没有丝毫埋怨。“你后来看起来有点心烦。从我身上占完便宜后终于良心发现？”

 

 

“不，我只是没想到我会那么喜欢亲你。”

 

 

Draco在想能不能同时召唤出两只守护神。此刻，他觉得自己能召唤出来好几百个出来。“嗯，那你就有点傻了，”Draco说。“我可是我。谁会不想亲我？”

 

 

Potter笑了出来不过并没计较Draco的逻辑。“所以，”他挑挑眉毛。“你还想再谈谈吗？”

 

 

“不了，我说完了，”Draco赶紧说完好将手指插进Potter的头发并亲吻他。Potter拉近了他，手臂环住Draco的腰，一只手从下滑上背部最后扶住Draco的后脑。

 

 

突然出现在Draco眼前的亮光让他拉开了距离。他笑了。

 

 

Potter皱着眉看他，但是很快他又被Draco的嘴唇分了神。他根本没法停止噬咬Draco的下唇，用牙齿轻轻咬住再舔过。“怎么了？”他在亲吻时抽空问道。

 

 

“没什么。”Draco笑得上气不接下气，“你就非得这么特别吗？一朵云还不够，非要把他们 _全_ 清了。”

 

 

Potter拉回身子，不解地看着Draco。

 

 

Draco笑着看向天空。云已经散了，阳光也撒了下来。

 

 

Potter也跟着Draco看过去，十分不屑一顾。“你只是想告诉我你可以通过你绝妙的亲热技巧来控制天气。”

 

 

“绝妙？真的吗？”Draco再次亲吻Potter，以保证他的技术真的那么好。从Potter热切回应来看，他应该是很成功。

 

 

Draco的手向下抓住Potter的大腿，又一边向上移一边轻轻按压。当Draco的指关节擦过Potter的胯部时，Potter来开距离，把Draco的手从他腿上挪走，然后厚颜无耻地教育他。

 

 

“现在不行，”Potter非常严肃，边说边快速逃离Draco的怀抱。“ _晚饭_ 之前不行。”

 

 

Draco看着他，不敢相信Potter就这么脱身离去了。他甚至还站起来后退了一步。

 

 

“你一定是在开玩笑，”Draco说。

 

 

“恐怕我不是。”Potter摇头，然后惊讶地看向Draco的身后。“Merlin的胡子啊！那两头鹿在亲热！”

 

 

Draco转身，但是鹿已经不见了。

 

 

“那是在开玩笑，”Potter热心地告诉他。

 

 

_“Potter。”_

 

 

“怎么了？”

 

 

Draco呻吟一声。“你就不能回来坐好吗？”

 

 

“我可以。”Potter狡黠地看了他一眼。“但是我的人生需要激情，不是吗？如果你想多我做点儿什么，那你就得先抓住我。”

 

 

“哦，我会的。”Draco发誓道。

 

 

“祝你好运。”Potter咧嘴，同时他的火弩箭也从空中飞向他。他抓住它，冲着Draco挤挤眼，然后坐上去往禁林飞去。

 

 

Draco看着他，笑容灿烂到脸颊发痛。然后他也抓过他的扫帚飞上天，决心要抓住Potter。

 

 

他飞得很快，快到把他的云甩在身后，而云彩并没有追上来。

 

=END= 


End file.
